Holy Smoak
by Holysmoak
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have finally decided they would start a relationship. Their relationship starts off great until Ray Palmer forces Felicity to do something she doesn't want to do. Find out how far Oliver will go to make sure he removes Ray from their life.
1. Happy Birthday

**Hey OLICITY FANS... This is my first time writing fanfiction! I know my writing is not perfect, so if you see something say something. I don't know where to go with this story line so if you have any ideas please share. I would like a co-writer as well. A pen pal. So if thats you... please... my door is open. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. LOL **

Ten more minutes of sleep is all she wanted…

Rinngggggggg

Maybe Ill just ignore this phone call

RInnnnggggggggggggg

This better be important.

"Hello, what does a girl have to do to get any rest around here. I was having such good dreams of being on a nice ge-

"Felicity its me Oliver, I need you to meet me at the Foundry in 20 mins."

"Is everything ok?"

"Just meet me here."

Jumping out of bed she grabs her glasses and starts getting prepared for the long day ahead of her.

She punches in the code to get into the Foundry

0718 the day Oliver Queen came back from the island.

Walking down the stairs she notice that the lights are completely off. She runs her hands along the walls to find the light switch.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Diggle, Roy and Oliver yelled.

She places her hand against her heart in complete shock. She walks up to them and gives them all a hug one by one.

" I forgot it was my birthday. I don't usually get to celebrate them. I cant believe you guys remembered. I sure didn't. This was so nice of you guys to wake me up on my day off, early in the morning to surprise me with breakfast and cake. I don't remember when was the last time I had a surprise party. I mean, I never did. Unless you count the time in college when my room mates decided it was ok to throw water balloons at me while I was in the shower."

"Happy birthday, Felicity" Oliver smiled placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

She could smell the scent of his perfume and leather. This was something that always seemed to relax her. She wondered what it would be like to lay in his arms. Snapping back to reality, she gave Oliver a weak smile and moved towards her computers. She had been so distracted she didn't even see the gray sheet covering her computers.

Whipping around to face Roy she accused "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABIES" she yelled.

Pretending to be in shock, Roy responded "I can't believe you would actually think I would. It wasn't me it was Oliver."

Oliver moved forward quickly to Felicity's side. "Felicity, if you move the gray sheet you will be able to find a gift from me."

"A gift? Aww you shouldn't have Oliver." She removed the gray sheet. "OH MY GOD... OLIVER THESE COMPUTERS ARE EXPENSIVE... You shouldn't have I can't believe you did this for me. Wow these are the hottest computers on the market... I could hack from the moon and back with these. I will be the ultimate bitch with wifi. No one will be able to stop me with these. Watch me start by wiping Ray Palmers bank account. I hate that stuck up jerk. You have no idea how much this means to me"

Oliver smiled, knowing he was able to give her a gift that she would love and knowing that the first thing she wanted to do was wipe Ray Palmers account. "It was nothing Felicity, you deserve it." He brushed a strand of her away from her face. She blushed 50 shades of red.

"Now that you love birds are done..." Roy step forward "Felicity your going to love the gift that I bought you. Its not expensive but some how I know its something that you will love. Here open it."

Roy handed her a box wrapped in red paper.

"You didn't have to get me anything" she smiled. Opening the box she revealed a set of red pens.

"Nothing fancy, I just know you got tired of me stealing them from your desk all the time. So I figured I should return them."

"I love it Roy thanks" She was grateful for this gift as she was down to only one red pen. The red pen in which she kept safe in her bag. It was chewed up, but the memories behind the pen was what made it so special. It reminded her of the day she met Oliver Queen.

"Now as for me" Diggle Interrupted her thoughts. "I have something even better than red pens. Sorry Roy, but my present is way better. Lila helped me pick it out. We figured you might need it with everything that has been going on lately."

Tears swelled up in her eyes as Diggle handed her an envelop. Fingers shaking Felicity ripped it opened.

"Its blank?"

"Thats the thing, there was no way to put in words what we truly wanted to give you as a present. We felt we needed to tell you this in person. We wanted to know if you would do us the honor of being Sara's godmother. Its only right with everything we been through as a team."

Tears of joys streamed down her face. "Of course I will be Sara's godmother. Thank you Diggle, its an honor."

"I can't wait to tell Lila, she will be excited. We figured we would stick to a theme for your birthday gifts. Something new, something burrowed and something from the heart."

Felicity couldn't believe the amount of effort they put into her birthday. Nobody had ever been this kind to her.

"This was the best birthday a girl could ever ask for."


	2. Oliver Queen

**You guys have been so awesome to me. I think I want to make Oliver suffer a little the way he made Felicity suffer. Watching him with other girls. Ouch that had to hurt. He needs to work for her. DAmn you OLIVER QUEEN. YOU HAVE FAILED FELICITY. Does anyone know where I can get cool artwork. I want something with cream on Felicity's****face. haha jk you horn dogs. Please if you have****any suggestions please contribute. I want you guys to be as eager as Katniss when she volunteered for her sister. "I VOLUNTEER!" (yes i just said that) **

After the foundry Felicity decided to go home and spend the rest of her birthday watching movies. Arriving at home she jumped into the shower and changed into a silk nightgown. Nothing is more comfortable than silk nightgowns. She had just started watching The Lord Of The Rings when her door bell ring. She quickly got up from the sofa and ran across the room to answer the door. Springing the door open, she yelled

"THAW SHALL NOT PASS!" quoting her favorite part of The Lord of The Rings.

Realizing who was standing at her front door, she wished she had answered the door with a simple "Hello."

"Oliver what are you doing here?"

"Its your birthday and I didn't want you to spend it alone." he answered with a smirk on his face.

"You clearly enjoyed the way I answered my front door."

"That and the silk nightgown you have on. Who would have ever thought Felicity would be in silk. I hope you don't answer the door all the time like that. People might get the wrong message."

It had completely slipped her mind that she was wearing a nightgown. She quickly grabbed a sweater from the coat hanger and threw it on. She wished Oliver would have chosen a better time.

"Only when its my 60 year old neighbor down the hall. Or if its Ray Palmer, you know how I love the way he looks like the 90s versions of Superman." Felicity said sarcastically. "Just for teasing me Oliver Queen, I don't think I will allow you to come inside."

"I bought Belly Burger" he said holding up a brown bag. The bag looked so tempting with its grease stains on the bottom of it. Felicity tried to find the strength to decline but the aroma of a cheese burger deluxe made her mouth water.

"Alright you win." she snatch the bag out of Oliver's hand and proceeded to the kitchen stuffing her face with fries.

Oliver had never seen the inside of Felicity's apartment. Her couch was all white, and the rug underneath was black with yellow polka dots. The coffee table was full of tech magazines. Instead of books, DVDS filled the book shelf. This was very Felicity.

He was staring at the pictures on the walls of her as a child when she came to his side.

" I was hideous as a child." she laughed

"No you weren't" he said facing her. He noticed she had changed into a tank top and leggings. As she turned and walked towards the couch he couldn't help but stare at her firm behind. "You need to get a grip Oliver. I don't even know why your are here. You need to find a way to stay away from her" his subconscious told him. But he couldn't because Felicity was his secret addiction. No matter how hard he tried to stay away he just kept coming back. He couldn't stand when men pursued her because he felt she was his. He had decided tonight that he was going to be the one to pursue her.

"Earth to Oliver! Are you going to finish watching The Lord of The Rings with me or would you prefer to watch Teen Wolf?"

In the end they settled for watching Teen Wolf. They were shocked to see that the Kanima almost resembled their friend Roy Harper.

"If it wasn't for the scaly skin, I would say it was Roy." Felicity said while getting up to fix them some coffee. "They have the same cheek bones and everything."

"Felicity I think Its time for u-" Oliver was about to say, until the ring tune of Bastille, Pompeii went off on Felicity's cell phone.

"Just give me one second Oliver, its Ray," Felicity rolled her eyes and walked off to the back bedroom.

"I thought my hours of operation was clearly written on top of your desk." She said answering the phone.

"Would it hurt to just swing by the office for an hour or so? I need you to help me with this micro chip, that I have to install into the atom."

"Couldn't this wait? Its my day off and my birthday. All I wanted to do was stay home and watch some shows about wizards, wolfs and archers. We need to sign an agreement policy of hours you can and can not bother m-"

"Im not asking you to come as my co-worker Felicity, Im asking you to come as my friend. You know the reason why Im doing this and I want you to be apart of it."

Oh god he pulled the guilt card. Why was she such a sucker? "Ok Ray, I will come but only for an hour." Not waiting to hear his response she hung up the phone on him.

"Oliver Im sorry but something came up. I have to go over to QC to help Ray with something." she had walked into the living room and found Oliver already with his coat on. "But I guess thats what you had to tell me before my phone rang any way, that you had to leave?" she said in disappointment.

"No I just knew when Ray called you would automatically run to his side." he tired to not let his emotions show on his face. He was angry that Ray would call her in on her birthday. But most of all he was angry he interrupted the moment he was going to tell Felicity how he truly felt. "You are always there for your friends."

Feeling guilty she offered "You know I'm only going for an hour … if you want you can stay here and we can finish where we left off. I mean not that we were doing anything. What I meant to say was… We can finish watching Teen wolf if you like when I get back. You can see me get excited when Derek takes off his shirt. I don't know who has a better six pack you or him. I wanted to compare...OH MY GOD! Did i just say that out loud."

Oliver gave her a weak smile. He loved when her mind wandered off because it always wandered back to him. At that moment he knew he didn't have anything to be jealous about. So he began removing his coat. "Fine I will stay and wait for you. If your not back within an hour I will come to QC and shoot Ray with an arrow."

"Oliver!"

"I'm kidding."

"The funny thing is that you weren't. Let me go change. I don't feel like hearing Rays mouth if i showed up in leggings. Make yourself at home while Im gone." she ran into her bedroom and shut the door. Ten minutes later she came out wearing a black short sleeve fitted dress.

Skin tight dresses was Oliver's weakness on Felicity. He had the urge to rip her dress off and carry her to the bedroom and make endless love to her. But he knew he had to come into this slowly. So he brushed off the fluttering of his heart.

She grabbed her coat and purse. "Please make your self at home Oliver. I will be right back. Please don't come looking for me in an hour. I promise I will be back on time. No need to kill him. Poor guy he wouldn't stand a chance."

"Fe lic ity." he walked towards her. Their bodies inches apart.

"Sorry I was doing it again wasn't I ?"

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "If you come back on time I promise to take off my shirt and let you compare my chest to Derek Hales." He knew this would motive her to get right back to him.

"oooh kay" she said weakly. "I..i…I should go." she walked out the apartment with the biggest smile on her face.

**Next week. Ray will also be pursuing Felicity, (i know yuckyyyyy) Oliver gets mad she kept something from him. **

**Possibly in the future... Barry comes to town. **


	3. The Atom

**I know its been a while but I promise not to make you wait too long for chapter 4. Chapter 4 is done! I just need to do some final touches. This chapter is about Ray and Felicity ... yuck ... I know. But like I said I want Oliver to suffer, for making Felicity wait so long. He needs to fight for her too. **

While driving to Queen Consolidated, Felicity couldn't help but think about what Oliver whispered in her ear. All she wanted to do was go home and see him without his shirt off.

Walking through the double doors of the Science Lab, Felicity was shocked to see Ray in the Atom suit.

"Ray, What are you doing? I thought we agreed you weren't ready to wear the suit yet. Its still not ready to be worn."

"I know how much you love men who dress as vigilantes so I thought maybe you would love me dressed as the Atom. Besides look what this thing can do." He pressed a button on his sleeve and was shocked as it sparked and caught fire.

Felicity quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out. "See Ray, this is why your not ready to wear the suit anything can go wrong while wearing it."

"Felicity, you know why and who I wear this suit for, it will only be used for the greater good."

Felicity couldn't help but notice how much Ray was starting to sound like Malcolm Merlin. They were both stuck on losing someone they loved. "You need to learn to let go Ray, I know first hand how not letting go can corrupt the mind." She wished she would have stayed home or even ignored her phone tonight. So much for the best birthday ever.

He slammed his hand on the desk in front of him. Sending wires and tools flying to the ground. Felicity jumped, it was the first time she seen Ray look so angry. She knew she hit a nerve.

"You say that like, One day I should wake up and forget like she ever existed." he yelled.

She stared at Ray in disbelief. "Theres nothing you can do Ray. Yes, you can be a hero, but that won't bring her back. Your putting your life in danger, is that what she would have wanted? I wont continue to be apart of this." Tears started streaming down her face. She thought about the time when she almost lost Oliver to Rah Al Ghul. "I was happy to be apart of this because I thought it was actually going to be worth something. I thought you were a hero, but I see you for what you are. Ray your obsessed."

She turned on her heel to leave, leaving Ray in complete shock. He was behind her in three steps, spinning her around to face him. "Your right, IAM obsessed but you fail to see who I'm truly obsessed with. Felicity, I'm obsessed with you." he grabbed her hand and lead her to his office down the hall.

Through the clear glass doors, she could see Ray had removed everything from his office. The only thing left was a long table by the window. She walked through the doors and up to the table. It was stuffed with every dish she could possibly think of. "I wanted to surprise you dressed as the Atom and have a nice dinner together. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and the work you do for me. I thought if I had the suit completely together you would see how far we came as a team."

She didn't know what to say because she felt guilty for treating him the way she did. "Im sorry Ray." she whispered

"Don't be, you can make it up to me by having some red wine and opening your present."

He handed her a large red bag. She quickly opened the bag and pulled out the contents inside.

"Ray, this dress cost more than what you pay me in a year. I don't think I can except it."

She stared down at the black couture dress Ray had given her.

"I saw how much you loved the blue one, and felt it would be better if you had one to keep. I was going to get you the necklace, but I know that would have been too much for you." He reach for her hand. But she quickly drew her hand back. She didn't want to give Ray the wrong idea.

"Which reminds me, tomorrow I decided to give you the day off. I need you with me on Friday, I have a meeting with Lex Luthor." He seemed relieved to get that off his chest. "Its actually at a place called Giovannis, we will be eating Italian and talking about business matters."

"I don't know Ray, my Fridays are always booked up."

"It will be only a business meeting, not a date …date" he seemed hopeful.

"Fine, I will go under one exception." she said biting her bottom lip

"Whats that?" he asked

"You have to give me two days off and don't work on The Atom suit for the rest of the week."

"I don't know Felicity, I think your asking for too much."

"See you proven my point Ray, your obsessed with the suit." She place the red bag on the table and started to walk out.

"Its too much giving you two days off because your the best thing in QC, your what I look forward to every morning." He picked up the red bag and handed it to her. "But I can manage, you can have your two days off and I will wait a week before working on the suit. I know you will just hack the cameras, to see if I've lied or not." he moved towards her and Felicity could feel his breathe in her face.

She felt a weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She didn't know if they were butterflies or nerves. She couldn't allow herself to have feelings for Ray, not now … now that Oliver was just starting having feelings for her. He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

"No" and with that came the smack she place on Rays cheek. He looked mortified."Im so sorry Ray, but Im seeing someone right now. If I allowed you to kiss me it wouldn't be right." Tears swelled up in her eyes. She turned on her heel for the third time and ran towards the elevator.

This time Ray didn't follow her and she was glad. She needed time to breathe. Jumping into her mini cooper, she replayed the events of that night. Oliver … Ray … Oliver. A ping from her phone alerted Felicity she received a text message.

Ray:

"Its ok, I will wait for you."

She threw the red bag Ray had given in the back seat. The same back seat Oliver had bleed out on. She didn't know what was happening but she needed to get her life together. She looked at the time and seen it had been a whole two hours she had been at QC. With that she started her car and sped off to her home to go face Oliver Queen.

**How about that smack? Do you think RAY and MALCOM need to let go of the loved ones they lost? **


	4. I won't stop fighting for you

**Dont hate me for whats about to come. lol ... P.s my twitter name is the same as my fanfic name. Holy Smoak , so if you want to add me please feel free to do so. I know I need a cover for my fanfic. I think Selena Gomez, What the heart wants, is perfect for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to D.C comics (which I lovvvvvvve soooooo dearly) the storyline leading to my fanfic belongs to the CW. (thanks for the amazing shows. )**

Before Felicity could put her key in the door, It was swung open. Standing before, her stood The Arrow. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Never mind Diggle, she's here" he said on the comms. "And she clearly thinks its funny that we were worried sick about her."

"Oliver Im sorry, I lost track of time. You know how Ray is with his work." she walked in the house placing her keys and cell phone on the table.

She hung up her jacket and felt Oliver's piercing stare on her back. "You know that doesn't scare me right? That look you give criminals right before you say "You have failed this City." The only thing I failed tonight was the keeping track of the clock Oliver."

"Felicity this isn't a game, the streets aren't safe and I was just about to go put an arrow in Rays heart. His death would have been on your hands." Felicity winced hearing death and Ray in the same sentence.

"Yeah but you didn't have to wake Diggle from his bed at one in the morning. He has my goddaughter to keep safe as well." she smiled at the thought that Sara was now her goddaughter.

"Your right, its just I was worried." Oliver couldn't help but wonder what was it that was keeping Felicity and Ray at QC for two hours. "So what did you guys do for two hours?"

"We went over some paper work he needed done before our meeting Friday with LexCorp" she only half lied but she didn't want to tell Oliver about The Atom. She had fear that he might go to QC and completely destroy the suit. She didn't even want to tell Oliver that Ray almost kissed her. She seen how he reacted when she was late, imagine if he found out he tried to kiss her.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. It was much needed after todays turn of events. She got lost in her train of thoughts, so lost she didn't hear Oliver come up behind her. He took the wine glass from he hand.

He could tell something was bothering her. He didn't want to pry but he had to know what was on her mind. "Felicity, is everything ok?" he placed his hand on her cheek and stared her into eyes, "I'm here if you need to talk."

She forced a smile and had forgotten how easy it was for Oliver to read her.

"I'm fine Oliver, Im here now and a promise is a promise. So when I'm done getting ready for bed your going to show me those abs." She made a dash to her room. She quickly changed into her silk nightgown. This time she remembered to throw on her robe. Maybe tonight they will take their friendship to another level. After tonight, she was frustrated…. frustrated sexual.

She heard the pinging of her cell phone from the living room. Oh god another text message from Ray. She turned to walk out her bedroom door to find Oliver standing in her door frame. He had changed from his Arrow gear and into his black button up and jeans.

He looked angry. "Why did you lie to me about what happened to you and Ray those two hours?" Oh god he knew about The Atom. He pulled Felicity's phone out of his back pocket and threw it in her hands.

Sure enough it was a text message from Ray:

"I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy the dinner I had planned and sorry about the kiss. I can't wait to see you on Friday for dinner in that dress." that bastard.

"Oliver its not what you think, he surprised me and …" she was trying to let him know the truth without telling him about The Atom. After all it wasn't her secret to tell.

"Not what I think? It seemed pretty clear to me that Ray called you to QC for a date. How could you go? Is that what you were so dressed up? For him?" he started at her in disbelief.

"Your blowing this out of proportion. It was nothing he just wanted me to help him and when I got there, there was dinner ready for me and presents." she didn't know why but she suddenly became angry at Oliver. "You have no right to be angry Oliver, its not like we are dating. Your always leading me on and making me think there is hope for the two of us. Then when you get too close to me you sleep with someone. Laurel… Mckenna … Helena …. Sara… Isabel." that last name she hated most of all because of the destruction that woman bought with her. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Felicity…" he said moving closer to her. He didn't want to be the reason she cried. Felicity was right he had no reason to be angry with her. He knew that Ray had a crush on Felicity. He just wasn't sure about her feelings towards him.

"No don't" she put up a hand to push him away. "Isabel…. do you remember what you said to me in Russia, Oliver?"

"I do Felicity …. please don't repeat it." he begged.

"What happens in Russia….. stays in Russia." she sobbed "Well guess what? What happens in QC stays in QC. I hope that hurts you, because you hurt me that day."

Oliver didn't know where all of this was coming from but he wasn't about to lose Felicity off of something that happened in the past. Her words hurt and he finally felt what it was like to be in shoes. The Oliver Queen she seen was a jerk. That wasn't who he was inside and he needed to show her that.

"Felicity, Im sorry … I never meant any of it." he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Oliver…" she couldn't even put what she wanted to say to him in words.

He wiped the tears from her face. "Shhhhhhhhhhh" he whispered. He leaned down and placed a long gentle kiss on her lips. She responded back kissing him with passion. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted to let Oliver take every part of her body.

She couldn't, she didn't want to take this any further. She broke their kiss and got down from around Oliver's waist. "I can't Oliver … I don't know if I can be another woman you love. I don't know if I can let what you've done to me go. It doesn't feel right. I don't want to end up like them, a drunk, dead, in jail or even stuck on an island because of you. " she knew her words would hurt but she needed to tell Oliver how she really felt.

Oliver felt like he had just taken a punch in the stomach. He knew she didn't mean any of that."NO Felicity, don't say that to me. Let me show you the man I can be. Ive changed, Ive changed because of you." he pleaded. He grabbed her face placing a kiss on her lips.

She took both of Oliver's hands and removed them from her face.

"Oliver, please just go." she sobbed and ran into her bedrooms bathroom shutting the door.

"Im not leaving Felicity until you come out that bathroom." he reach for the door handle, but she had locked it.

"I need time Oliver, just please go." she sat against the bathroom door. She wanted to be with Oliver but was scared of the repercussions that might follow.

"Fine, I will leave. But I just want to let you know that I've changed. I'm not the same man I used to be." he didn't want to leave her here alone. But she was right she needed her space. "Your not like these other girls that I've dated in the past. Your stronger than they are, and with you I see a future for us. I'm not going to stop fighting for you Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver…..please."

"I'm leaving now Felicity, please don't stay in this bathroom all night." he paused waiting for her to open the door but she didn't. "Happy Birthday, Felicity" with that he grabbed his bag and walked out of her apartment door, locking the door behind him.

She walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom and was about to threw herself into bed, when she received another text message. This time it wasn't from Ray, it was from Oliver:

"I won't stop fighting for you" she shut her phone off and cried herself to sleep.

**PLEASE don't curse me out lol. They will find their way to each other eventually. **


	5. Love triangle

**I just wanted to give a special thank you to all the people following this story. I just wanted to let you guys know I made this chapter longer for you! Add me on twitter!**

Waking up to the alarm ringing when it was her day off, told Felicity her day was off to a bad start. She shut the alarm off and went into the bathroom to shower. Looking in the mirror while putting her hair up in a ponytail she noticed her eyes were puffy from crying herself to sleep last night. She took longer to prepare herself in the morning than usual, deciding she would jog to the foundry, since it wasn't so far from her house. She threw on black leggings, a gray tank top and a black sweater.

Entering her kitchen she brewed herself some fresh coffee. It was exactly what she needed at a time like this to kick start her morning. Before she can press her lips to her cup, her door bell rang. Oh god, who could it be this early in the morning, Felicity thought.

She tip toed to her door and looked through the peak hole. There stood the delivery man. She opened the door and in his hands was a dozen of white roses. "Are you Felicity Smoak?" he asked. "Yes, I'm." she replied.

"These are for you, if you can just sign here for me." she took the pen and signed for the roses.

She shut the door and place the roses on the kitchen table. A small smile appeared on her face as she stood back to get a better view of them. Leaning down to smell them, she notice a card stuffed in between the roses. Opening the card she read the message inside:

_"__These White Roses symbolize what you mean to me Pure, Sweet and Innocence. The day you marry me, you will walk down the aisle with these in your hand. Felicity Smoak, you are my true love."_

She took the note and threw it in the garbage. "Nice try Oliver Queen, but you have to try better than that." Grabbing her light workout jacket she left out of her apartment. Behind her building she threw those white roses in the dumpster.

Half way on her jog to the Foundry she noticed a limo trailing behind her. Stopping in her tracks she put her hands on her hips and waited for the man behind the limo to reveal himself. Out the limo came Ray Palmer.

"Why me?" she said herself "Don't you understand, day off? Its my day off which means, i shouldn't see you at all today, Ray."

He fixed his suit and gave her a warm smile. "I know, but I came to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to try and kiss you. I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't trying to ruin our friendship. I mean… I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship…. it was a mistake and I don't want you to resent me for it."

"Im going to get back to my running now Ray, Ill call you later. Thanks for the two days off." she started jogging up the street. Half way up the street she realized, Ray was jogging besides her.  
"OH MY GOD RAY, What are you doing?'" she yelled causing people to stop and stare.

"I have one more question." he answered still jogging by her side.

"What is It?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

"Are we still on for Friday?"

"If I said yes, would that make you go away?"

"If you said yes, ill get back in that limo and not bother you anymore."

She laughed because he appeared so sure of himself. "Then yes Ray Palmer, We are still on for Friday. But its strictly business."

"Strictly Business!" he repeated walking backwards to the limo. Felicity laughed as he almost tripped on his own two feet. "Remember Strictly business." she yelled as she started to jog again. She had a feeling Friday would be a night to remember.

—

Walking through the steel doors of the foundry, she could hear Oliver going at it with the Salmon ladder. She closed her eyes before she descended down the stairs. "I will not give into his six pack." she thought to herself. She took her jacket off and took a seat at the new computer station Oliver had given her on her birthday.

She had completely ignored the fact that Oliver was training a few feet away from her. So when she heard him call her name she jumped in shocked.

"Fe-lic-ity" he said half out of breath.

For some reason the way he said her name did things to her body. She whipped around to face him. "Yes, Oliver."

"I need you to call Caitlin Snow and see if she can send over more of the mirakuru cure." he said wiping his sweaty face with a towel. "We can use some in the foundry, last time we injected Roy with the cure he destroyed half of the supply they sent over. Its better to be safe than sorry."

"Fine I will give her a call this afternoon or maybe Ill just take a trip to Central City and retrieve it myself." returning back to her computers to finish her work.

"No, Barry can run them over when he gets a chance. Your needed here at Starling City." he reached out to touch her shoulder but hesitated. "I know your still mad at me about last night, but Felicity I'm sorry." he waited for her to say something but she just sat in her chair biting on the new red pen Roy had gotten her.

He started walking towards the dummy to beat the living day lights out of it. "You know you can stop sending me flowers Oliver, thats not how your going to win me over. Sending me sweet notes written in flowers." she stood up walking to the coffee station to brew herself a fresh pot.

"Felicity, what are you talking about? I never sent you any flowers." he suddenly became very jealous that someone had sent her flowers. He walked back over to Felicity's station and griped the side of the table until his knuckles turned white.

"You never sent me any white roses? With a note saying that they reminded you of me? Sweet and innocent?" she asked.

"No, Felicity never. I told you I wouldn't stop fighting for you, but thats not how I planned on winning you back." he watched her almost choke on the coffee she was drinking. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Im fine." she walked over to her desk and reached out to pull out the chair. But Oliver grabbed the chair and kept her from pulling it out of the desk. He decided since who ever it was trying to win Felicity's affection wasn't going to play fair neither was he. He stepped closer to her and whispered. "_If I wanted to send you flowers they wouldn't be roses and who ever did send them should know that your already mine." _he took his finger and rubbed it gently on her cheek.

The foundry doors had swung open and Oliver walked back over to the training mats. Down the stairs came Roy. He could have made love to Felicity right then and there, but knew he should take things slow with her. Too many people knew the password to the foundry. Next time he will change it and keep her hostage until she seen things his way.

Felicity sat in her chair in shock. Roy could sense something was up between the two of them. "What did I miss? You know I can leave if I was interrupting a moment you both were having." he poured him self some coffee from the fresh pot Felicity just brewed. "Gossssh that some strong stuff." he said after taking a slip of it.

Felicity laughed and turned back to her work, halfway through she received a text messaged. It was from Ray:

**Did you receive the white roses I sent you?**

_Felicity:_

**Yes, Ray I did **

_Ray;_

**So what did you think?**

_Felicity:_

**I thought they were beautiful and so did the dumpster behind my building.**

_Ray:_

**Well then…. Ill see you on Friday. **

Felicity thought it was time to take a break from this love triangle. She went online and booked the first train to Central City. Getting up from her desk she put on her jacket. She tried to slip away before the two guys on the mats noticed her leaving.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked while blocking the swing Roy threw at his face.

"I have some errands to run, Ill be back in a flash." she hurried up the stairs before Oliver could question her any further.

**Did anybody catch that? Ill be back In a flash? lol Do you think Oliver caught it? p.s I have to go over this chapter haven't had a chance to edit, will do so this week. **


	6. Be Back In a Flash

**Late week I wrote about Ray Palmer and no one liked him in the story. I explained that Oliver has always had partners and I just wanted Felicity to have some fun too.**

**But I don't****want to upset****people, so I will just cut out what I had in mind and put****him in this story less.**

She packed light, regretting only taking only one pair of shoes. She hurried towards the platform to board her train. If she missed this train she would have to wait until tomorrow, but she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She had to leave Starling city to clear her mind. Central City seemed like a happy place compared to Starling. Even with all the metahumans running around, maybe she can help Barry and .

She sat in a seat by the window. Staring out at the night sky, she thought about her time spent helping Oliver be the Arrow. If she never would have found Oliver in her back seat she would be an ordinary IT girl. Her life have became a complete mess ever since she agreed to help Ray become the Atom. It was as if superhero always found a way to stick to her. She held her bag against her chest and started drifting off to sleep.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice too familiar said.

She jumped up in surprise dropping her bag on the floor. "Oliver, What are you doing here?" He took the empty seat across from her. He sat quietly for one minute, then leaned forward to speak in a hush whispering voice to Felicity.

"You will be back in a Flash? Did you not think I was going to catch that?" his voice began to raise. "I told you its not safe in Central City, I cant protect you from Starling" he picked up her bag from the floor and handed it to her.

She rolled her eyes "You don't have to play hero with me Oliver, I understand the dangers that I face every time I walk out the front door. How many times have I been taken against my will?" Oliver placed his hands on her knees. "I'm sorry your always in constant danger because of me."

"Look all I wanted to do was get away for a few days, besides we need more of the mirakuru cure in the foundry." she tried to be brave and stare Oliver right in the face, but he just glared at her and it made her nervous.

"Fe-li-ci-ty …" his face soften, as he looked into the girl he loves eyes. "I just want to keep you safe. I cant keep Starling Safe knowing that you might possibly be in danger. Your safety comes before anyone else, including a city."

She knew she should give up arguing with him because this was a battle she wasn't going to win. "I have Barry to keep me safe." Felicity knew what was coming next. She put a finger against Olivers lips before he could speak. "Yes, Barry has powers and sometimes he cant handle his speed but he has been training. You said it yourself he has gotten better."

Oliver grabbed Felicitys wrist gently and rub it lightly with his thumb. "Last time, that was last time, thats not this time. I don't know what kind of state he is in. Since he met the reverse flash and found out he was there when his mother died. Just because he seems ok doesn't mean he is." realizing that she was falling for his charm, she took her arm back and stared out into the window.

"Fine Ill go back to Starling with you." she said feeling defeated.

He knew what was coming next she would fight with him over. "As soon as this train stops in Central, I arranged for us to be picked up and bought to a hotel. I tried to get us our own room but they didn't have anything available."

She didn't care because she was too tired, she not only shocked Oliver with her answer she shocked her own self. " Fine lets go there so I can get some sleep."

Oliver sat back and smiled.

Arriving at the hotel, she stumbled into her room, ready to get into bed. Only when she found the bed, did she realize that there was only one . "Where r usoposetasleep " she asked in a sleepy voice. She took of her shoes and pants and crawled under the sheets not caring that Oliver was right there watching her every move.

His eyes widened in shock seeing her without pants. He couldn't help but notice her nice round behind. He cleared his throat, shaking away any thoughts he was having of her at that moment. "I can sleep on the floor." he said eyeing the floor for a cozy spot.

She slap the empty side of the king size bed."NOOoooooo Don'tbesilly, the dust mites willgetyou"

He smiled down at her hopeless state. "Fine then, we will sleep together tonight… not that way but the other way….what am I saying…. its usually you who gets lost with words, now I've picked it up from you" he took his shirt off and got in the bed right besides Felicity.

He turned his head to look at her, only to see that the woman he was in love with was fast asleep right besides him. He wished this is how it could always be. He needed to wake up besides her everyday. Everyone always saw him as a spoiled rich kid who got what he wanted. But all his life he never truly was able to receive what he greatly desired. Happiness. Being with Felicity was the only way he would ever be truly happy and this time he was going to get what he wanted.

**Ideas for next week? I saw possibly Oliver punching Ray or Barry in the face over kissing Felicity. Which would you prefer? **


	7. Starting Off Fresh

**Haha you guys want Ray to be punched lol. That will be in two chapters from now. Just a warning he will kiss Felicity. Next chapter will be date night. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please****leave me reviews I love****them. Believe it or not, if you guys don't****like something I listen and try to mold it to your liking. **

The next day Oliver, turned to Felicity side of the bed and found that she was gone. It was twelve in the afternoon. He cant believe he overslept, that was the first time he was able get a full night of sleep since he got off the island. Jumping up from the bed he pulled on his clothes and called the first person he knew Felicity would run to.

**Oliver:**

"Hey Barry, have you seen Felicity at all today?"

**Barry:**

"Yeah, she stopped by this morning to take the mirakuru cure to Starling. It was good to see her. She left already, she said she had to catch a twelve o clock train back."

Oliver could here people yelling and phones ringing in the back. Barry was at the Police station.

**Oliver;**

"Ok thanks Barry, we appreciate your help."

**Barry; **

"Is everything ok with you and Felicity?"

**Oliver:**

"Yeah, we're fine."

They said their goodbyes and Oliver made one last call before leaving out of the hotel room.

**Diggle **

"Hey, whats sup man. Hows your mission? Code name Bring Home Oracle going?"

**Oliver**

"Its going good, just need you to ping Felicitys location on the GPS, I have a feeling she hasn't left Central City."

As Diggle took more than 20 minutes to locate her signal, he couldn't help but wonder why she left so suddenly. If she decided one day she didn't want to be apart of the time, he wouldn't know what to do without Felicity. Felicity could find someone on GPS in less than 2 minutes.

**Diggle **

"Ok, she's in a coffee shop, located on fifth and Simpson Ave. Oliver maybe you should leave her in Central City and let her cool down a bit."

Oliver didn't want to hear Diggles advice, he was tired of listening to other people, all he wanted to do was listen to his heart. He knew exactly how he was going to win his girl back.

Sleeping in the same bed with Oliver was too much for her to handle. She had woken at the crack of dawn and went to Star Labs to collect the cure. When she walked into Star Labs, she was greeted by Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen. Barry was running the tread mill built specially for him by Cisco.

"Hey, Felicity" Caitlin greeted her. She placed down her clip board and walked over to Felicity and gave her a hug. "Barry, is just doing his early morning test, or like he likes to call it, his morning workout."

"Awesome, I wish I could run as fast as him, although I could never eat 30 cheeseburgers at one time." she placed her purse down on the table. "Did you have the cure already ready for me?"

"Yes, its in a container, that Cisco built." Caitlin went to the back and handed Felicity the container. It looked just like a lunch box and had a strap so Felicity can carry it with ease. Leave it to Cisco to hide something so well.

Felicity saw a blur from the corner of her eye and when she turned her head to look at Calitin she found Barry Allen instead. "FElicity, this is awesome your in town. Ive missed you." he grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Out of all the times I've seen you run Barry, I still can't get used to the whole speed thing." she hugged him back and quickly sat back down on her chair. Feeling a bit dizzy from the side eye blur.

"I needed to have some free time to myself, work and The Arrow Cave can get pretty stressful sometime." she smiled at Caitlin who shook her head and agreed. Another reason she had wanted to come to Central was to check on Barry.

"Barry, so did you find out anymore information about how or why you were there that night?" she knew she should have waited but the question was something she needed to know.

Barry looked down at his feet and then crossed his arms. "Believe it or not, Cisco and Caitlin are looking into a time travel machine my mom could have possibly been building."

"Time Travel, as in like a possible tardis?" She couldn't believe it. She stood up and started walking around the room. "Do you know, what that means?" She thought about Oliver being on the island, she thought about Tommy and Sara. "We can fix things from the past."

Barry stepped forward "Its not certain. We don't know what we can change if it was certain." he looked at her and saw her saddened face. "But when we do find out, you and Oliver can be the first to try it out."

She smiled and hoped that this time machine was truly a tardis. "Cisco also built some new arrows for Oliver." Caiitlin interrupted her thoughts. Just as they were talking Barry's phone rang. He left out the room to answer it. In seconds he was back suited up. "I have to go Felicity, theres a bank robbery happening. Cisco just called me. He's out sick today but still working from home."

She grew concern but knew Barry could handle anything. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Do you want to go out for coffee and catch up?" Caitlin asked. Felicity nodded and the two girls walked out of Star Labs with a head full of secrets.

—

She was sitting at a table drinking coffee with Caitlin and Iris. "Oh my God." Iris said "You should have told me Oliver Queen was in town too. His arms are massive even in a Suit and tie." Iris began fixing her hair. But Felicity rolled her eyes and spun her chair around to see what Iris was talking about. Sure enough Oliver Queen was walking towards them with a black suit and tie and two dozen red roses.

"Oh no. no" Felicity said turning 50 shades of red. She started to get up but Iris pushed her shoulder down to keep her from getting up.

"Hello Caitin and Iris." Oliver gave the girls a warm smile. They both blushed and got up from the table. "We are going to leave you two alone." Iris grabbed Caitlins arm and headed off to another table.

Felicity could hear them giggling like two teenagers. "He's so dreamy." giggles "I just want to touch his muscles." giggles " He bought her red roses how romantic, She's soo lucky." Felicity couldn't help but smirk.

Oliver sat in the chair next to her. "These are for you." he handed her the flowers and Felicity took them and smelled them. They smelled beautiful. "I want to start off fresh with you Felicity. From the beginning. I know I've made mistakes, but your the only thing that I want. Please lets start again."

She smiled and everything Oliver had did to her in the pass had went out the window. She finally found it in her heart to forgive him. He wanted her and that meant no one was going to get in between them. So she let go. "Hello, my name is Felicity Smoak and I work in the IT Department of Queen Consolidated."

He gave her his sexiest smile. "My name is Oliver Queen, I was trapped on an island, lost my company, gained it back and." he lowered his voice " became the arrow," he raised it again "I want to be something greater, but in order for me to be something greater, I need someone as smart and sexy as you by my side." her heart began to flutter "So what do you say Miss Felicity Smoak, will you go on a date with me, right now?"

She laughed "Right now?"

He stood up and stood over her "Right now, Oh yes. Miss Smoak I came prepared with a limo waiting to take use to our destination. Will you go on a date with me?" he extended his hand to her.

"Why yes, Mr. Queen I would love to go on a date with you." she reached out and took his hand.

As they walked out the door arm in arm. Felicity could hear Iris and Caitin. "AWWWWwwwwww that was soooooooo cute." Iris said "I wish Ronnie would do that for me, start all over."

**I Know RIGHTTTT? OLiCITY FEELS!**


	8. The BIG DATE

In the limo Felicity couldn't help but play with the bottom of her skirt. She gazed out the window, pretending to be interested in anything else but the other person in the limo. The truth was, was that she was nervous and didn't know how starting over will change anything. She just hoped Oliver will change from his playboy ways. She turned her head when she felt his hand rest on top of hers.

"Its ok to be nervous." Oliver said, undoing his tie and shifting in his seat to face her. "Truth is I'm nervous too, the last time I was in a real relationship was with Laurel. You know if we are going to make this work you know you can tell me anything right?"

Felicity nodded her head in agreement. Oliver saying Laurels name just made her have even more doubts. "Maybe we should call Diggle to see if he is Ok, I feel bad that we left him behind with Roy. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this at all. I feel guilty that our friends are saving the city and we are out on a date." She was trying her hardest not to jump out of the limo at each red light.

Oliver grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of it. "Its already taken care of, I called and checked on them. They know we both could use a day off." He couldn't help but brush a strand of hair away from her face. This seemed to be a habit that he had picked up. "Is everything ok Felicity? You seem to be a tense, are you regretting your decision to come on this date with me?"

The limo came to a complete stop, the Chauffeur rolled down the window. "Mr. Queen, we have arrived at your destination." Oliver nodded, he reached for Felicity hand. "Come on we can talk about this more inside."

When she stepped out the car and saw what was in front of her she put everything behind her. "Oliver, a movie theater?" she reached for his hand and let him walk into the vintage movie theater. She spin around in a circle and notice there was no one in the theater. "Oliver? Where is everybody? No one is here."

Oliver walked over to the concession stand and turned to face Felicity. He grinned and said " Sure there is, this is Dan who works at the concession stand." He was trying to be funny. Felicity could clearly see Dan, standing behind the counter. "Thats not what I meant Oliver, where are the customers?" She looked at Dan and smiled. He looked nervous.

"Felicity, this is our first date and I wanted it to be special. I rented this whole place out for the night." he turned to Dan. "Can I get one large popcorn and one large soda." Oliver moved close to Felicity and placed a kiss at the top of her head. "This feels so right being here with you, I feel very happy at this moment. She looked up at him and smiled. " I cant believe you would do something like this for me, Im just …." Before she could finish her sentence, Oliver placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Your perfect, Felicity Smoak."

Dan came back with the popcorn and soda. He passed them to Oliver and said. "Sorry to interrupt, but your movie will start in five minutes." He lead them to the only double doors on that floor. "What movie are we going to see? I hope its not Fifty shades of Grey, because that would be awkward, You know since you and Christian Grey share the whole billionaire, playboy, entrepreneur, heroic….. wait no… thats Iron man. I would be very good at playing a villain, you know … All hail hydra…. Do you think that makes me sound like a Nazi?"

Oliver came to a stop in front of two seats. " Sit down, Felicity." She sat down and crossed her legs tightly, putting both hands on top of her knees. "Sorry for the babbling, its just that I rather not see that movie, it does kinda relate to use. Just that your not abu….." The previews to upcoming movies started.

"Felicity, the movie we are going to see tonight is The Hobbit, The Battle of the Five Armies." She gasped and wondered how he could have know she wanted to see that particular movie. As if he had read her mind. "I know because I read you Facebook post of how disappointed you were you didn't get to see it last week, since you were stuck at work." She focused hard on the screen ahead.

Last week was hectic for both Ray and Oliver, who had flown to Central city to help Oliver regain a CEO Position at QC. Walter was able to help Oliver regain 35% of his company back. While Ray still owned 50 %. Bruce Wayne owned 15%. Felicity was left in charge being that she was vice president of QC. It was hard running a company and she had to work long hours. She just wanted things to go back to the way it was before. Oliver hadn't took his position yet at QC, he wanted to finish his deal with LexCorp before he made an announcement. LexCorp was going to team up with QC for a green initiative program. "Think Green" she remembered Ray telling her. The irony, he didn't even know thats all she thought about. She let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Oliver asked. "Its Ray."

"What about Ray?"

"He wants me to go to dinner with his this Friday to seal the deal with LexCrop." She looked down at her hands.

Oliver became angry because on his way to Central City he told Ray about his feelings for Felicity. He could not believe he would still pursue her and actually try and kiss her the day they came back on her birthday. "Don't worry I will be there on Friday and it wont be a date because I will be there. I also plan on letting Ray know about our relationship."

She frowned. "I don't think you should be the one to tell Ray, I should tell him. I owe him that much." Looking at Oliver she could see that he was clearly jealous. "You don't owe him anything Felicity. Lets not talk about Ray anymore, I don't want to ruin our night." He offered her some popcorn and she gladly grabbed a handful. "OH MY GOD, Its STARTING!" she yelled. "Shhhhhhh" Oliver said with a smile.

"Im kidding you can be as loud as you want, theres no one here." he said. She couldn't help but gasped at this comment. "Not that you would be doing anything to make you loud. Oh god that came out wrong. Hey look theres a Hobbit." he seemed to be picking up Felicity's babbling. She didn't seem to notice because she was so sucked into the movie.

He couldn't concentrate the whole movie, he kept turning from the screen to stare at her. He focused on the shape of her lips and would memorized their shape by the time the movie was over. Her leg would touch his when ever she would jump in shock. He would put his hand on her knee to calm her. That was as far as he dared to touch. When the movie was over, she stood up and clapped her hands. "Oliver, thank you that was awesome."

"Felicity, the night is not over yet." he grabbed her hand and led her to the stage. The curtain and monitor went up, revealing a candlelit dinner. "Oliver its beautiful. The stage was lightly dimmed that made it feel more romantic. Dan from the concession stand came out dressed in a suit, as Oliver helped Felicity into her seat. Once Oliver had sat, Dan poured red wine into both their glasses. "Im Dan and I will be your server for the night." he bowed and left them at the table.

"Oliver, this night has been amazing" she reached for his hand.

"Im glad you liked it I was afraid you weren't, Laurel would have hated everything about tonight, you make me really happy." he rubbed his thumb against her hand.

The sound of Laurel name made Felicity think about why she didn't want to be on this date. " Oliver, Im scared…. Im scared that you and I are going to get serious in our relationship and you are going to mess things up and cheat on me. Like what you did to Laurel, I don't want that to happen to me."

Oliver got up from his chair and pulled Felicity up to hug him. "You don't have to be scared, Im not the same person I used to be before the island. Ive changed, I know that the only person I can love it you. You bring the best out of me." he looked down into her eyes. "Please trust me."

She smiled, Oliver bought his hands up to cup her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. "So soft" he whispered. He leaned forward, lips slightly apart. His kiss was soft and made shivers run down her spine. She couldn't hold back, she yearned for more and their kisses became more urgent. She placed both hands against his chest and pulled him closer. Oliver let out a groan and broke their kiss.

"Your so beautiful, If i keep kissing you I wont be able to control myself. Lets have dinner before our food gets cold." He place her hand on her lower back and helped her into her seat.

As they ate dinner they talked about the company and some of Oliver's experiences on the island. He smiled when she waved her hands while she told a story. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. She was his light and nothing or no one was going to rip them apart.

_

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was going to abandoned this story. I didn't receive much reviews on this, so i guessed people did not like the story. But today I received an email from **Oilersgirl89** and she made me become inspired. I appreciate you reaching out to me. I am already working on the next chapter! DC comics owes the arrow or CBS Or CW.


	9. Don't leave

Oliver had the limo drive them back to Starling City that same night. The ride was long, but they both talked non stop until the limo pulled up in front of Felicity townhouse. He held the limo door open for her and walked her to the front door. "Are you coming inside?" Felicity asked as she searched her bag for her keys.

"As much as I want to, I can't….. I want to suit up and do a quick sweep of the glades tonight." he reached out and lightly touched her elbow. She found her keys and held them in her hand. "I can come with you to manage the comms if you like."

Oliver took the keys from her hand and opened the front door. He set the keys on the counter and walked over to Felicity who had shut the front door. "Please stay the night, I want to be near you." she whispered. He pushed her against the front door and kissed her urgently. She wrapped his arms around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "Oliver" she moaned into his mouth. Hearing her moan, Oliver flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth. She tasted like red wine. "Felici" He started to pull away but she pulled him back into a kiss. She moaned as his tongue came in and out of her lips.

He knew he had promised Diggle to come in tonight to do a sweep. He couldn't resist her lavender smell and the moans that escaped her mouth. Still kissing and holding onto Felicity, he walked over to her bedroom door and kicked it open. He gently placed her on the bed, leaning on to her and kissing slowly down her neck. He unbutton her white shirt and kissed the top of her chest. He smiled to himself when he looked up and saw her blushing. Her body was tense, "Your beautiful and I never felt skin as soft as yours." he felt her body relax against his. He took off her shirt and pulled her bra down.

Her breast was gorgeous and he stopped for a second to watch them heave as he caressed the rest of her body. He licked around her nipples and bit them gently with his teeth. He pulled her skirt off and threw it across the room. She let out a small giggle. He kissed her stomach and licked a circle around her belly button and belly ring. "I need you" she moaned. At that moment Oliver lost it and ripped her black laced panties off of her. He pulled his pants and shirt off staying only in his underwear. "Do you touch yourself, Fe-lic-ity?" he whispered into her ear, sucking slowly on her bar. She nodded slowly and he guided her hand down to her already wet slit. "Your so wet for me Baby, I need to taste." he kissed her slit and pulled his tongue in and out of her. She continued to play with her slit, she moaned and threw her head back screaming his name out. He never tasted anything this amazing, he moved her hand away and sucked on her clit. At the same time he inserted two fingers inside of her and pulled them in and out slowly.

She placed her hand on his head which only made him suck harder on her clit. "Oliver, I …I" she was lost for words. "Cum for me, Felicity."

He could feel her muscles contract as she came on his fingers. He licked her clean and felt her reach down for his cock. As he reached down to kiss her on her lips …. his phone rang.

"Shittttt." he pulled away from her awaiting body.

"Oliver don't answer it." she begged

"I have to…." he grabbed the phone from his pants. Swiping the phone on he didn't bother seeing who it was. "What?" he yelled.

"Dude, Diggle is pissed. He thinks your trying to ditch us for the night. I told him you were pleasing lil Ollie… if you know what I mean." Roy Harper, joked on the phone.

"Im on my way… Suit up." he hung up the phone and started putting on his clothes. He looked over at Felicity who was leaning on her dresser with a white silk robe on. "Felicity, Im sorry … i have to go help Diggle and Roy, they need hel.."

"Oliver, you don't have to explain to me. I understand, I work in the foundry with you guys." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They walked to the front door. She didn't want him to leave, but she couldn't be selfish when Diggle and Roy needed him.

"I will make it up to you I promise. Please lock up behind me." Placing a kiss on top of her head he walked out the front down, and waited for her to lock the front doors.

"Goodnight, Felicity Smoak" he said from the other side of the door.

"Goodnight, Oliver Queen." she smiled, unable to come down from this high.

She walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands on all the places he touched her, remembering everything he had done to her. She smiled when she saw a small hickey on her collarbone. She dropped her robe and took a nice hot bath.

When she got out she looked at her phone and saw two text messages.

**Oliver 12:23 am**

"Tonight was amazing, I cant wait to taste you again."

**Oliver 12:56 am**

"Your not having second thoughts are you? We can move slow if you like."

She smiled sat in her bed and texted him over a reply

**Felicity 1:05 am**

"I agree, tonight was amazing. Thank you for everything tonight was special to me and I will always remember our first date. I cant wait to go on more. Maybe next time I can taste you. Goodnight, I have work in the am."

She set her alarm and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

—-

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**:

I made this its own chapter because that was intense, was it too much? Next chapter please don't hate me. I do not own Arrow.(UPDATED)


	10. Force

Tan or blue. Felicity couldn't decide which dress she would wear for work today. Even though she had her two days off she didn't feel like going into work at all. In the end she settled for tan. Grabbing her coffee and her work bag she headed out the front door. Pulling into Queen Consolidated, she parked her mini cooper in the underground parking lot. Before getting out of her car, she gave herself a quick prep talk. "Today will be a good day Felicity, don't worry."

Riding the elevator up to the 20th floor she got off and was greeted by her assistant Jimmy.

"Hello Miss Smoak, Would you like me to get you more coffee?" he fixed his glasses and reached an arm out to take her coffee cup.

"Jimmy, I thought I told you to call me Felicity? And Ill love some coffee by the way." she handed him her cup and proceeded to walk over to her office. She didn't see why she needed to have her own assistant. Ray had insisted for her to have her own when she became Vice President. He also insisted that she take Isobels old office.

She didn't like the idea of taking Isabels old office, she would have rather stood at her old desk. Before she moved into her office she had it redecorated. Anything that Isobel might have touched was removed. She didn't want anything of hers in her office.

She sat at her computer and reviewed Queen Consolidated daily revenue. The company value has gone up tremendously since the undertaking. She was very proud of the progress they were making. The Queens had worked very hard throughout the years to have the company thrive, she was glad Oliver was able to get it back.

Ray hadn't taken Oliver's office, instead he insisted he took his office on the same floor as the lab he built. Felicity had been so caught up reviewing her work she hadn't seen Jimmy walk in and bring her coffee. She heard the Elevator doors open but didn't look up.

"Im Sorry Miss Smoak but he refuse…."

She looked up to see Oliver Queen standing in front of her desk.

"Its ok Jimmy, just shut my door behind you and remember its Felicity."

"Felicity huh? Should I be worried?" Oliver asked, walking around her desk and kissing Felicity tenderly on the lips. She pulled away and sat back down in chair.

"Oliver, we are at work we have to remain professional. And No you shouldn't be worried he's just my assistant." She flipped through some papers trying to focus on some numbers. But with Oliver standing there she found it hard to focus.

Oliver started rubbing his hand on Felicity's back. "You started out as my assistant, now look where you are. My beautiful vice president girlfriend." He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Oliverr… you know I haven't told Ray yet and I rather tell him, then to have him walk in on us." She sighed at the lost of contact. He straightened out his suit and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"When are you going to tell him?" he stared at her and couldn't help but smile as she bit down on her blue pen. Instantly he hated that pen for being able to feel her soft lips. He preferred the red pens over the blue any way.

"Im going to tell him today before our meeting starts with the board." She looked over at Oliver and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good Ill be in my office fixing up and getting things together before I officially start. You should come up later so you can update the new computers that I bought." he was starting to wonder if she regretted anything about last night. Something about her seemed a little bit off. "Last night, I did a sweep of the city and it was really quite. No robberies nothing. Its weird, almost like the bad guys gave up."

She raised her left eyebrow. "Gave up? Or they were in their lair planning something big." She pushed her intercom and asked Jimmy to find out if Ray was available at the moment. When Jimmy responded that he was, she stood up from her desk and straighten out her dress. "Im going to Ray's office right now to tell him about us."

"Do you need me to come up with you?" he stood up and walked over to stand in front of her. "No, I will be fine Oliver….. I'll see you at the board meeting?" She took a piece of lint off his suit and then started at his applesbottom. She couldn't hold back much longer. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Oliver right on his lips.

"Its not professional." Oliver said trying to mimic Felicity voice. She began sucking on the bottom of his lip to shh him. "Fe-Lic-ity" he warned. She knew he was hanging on by a thread so she pulled herself away. He walked out the office, giving her a bright smile. "I'll see you later." he said with the wave of his hand. When he left she touched her lips remembering the kisses they had just shared. "See I told you today was going to be a good day." she said to herself.

Although Ray had promised to not work on the Atom suit for the rest of the week, she told herself he would be in his lab working on his suit. She walked into the lab expecting to see Ray. "In here" she walked into his office surprised to see him at his desk. "I made a promise remember? Are we still on for tomorrow night."

"Ray, I don't think thats a great idea." was standing next to Rays desk but didn't want to sit in the chair he gestured for her to sit in. "Felicity, we made a deal." he stood up and walked over to her.

"Ray, I know but something came up." She took a step back and bit the bottom of her lip. "Oliver and I are seeing each other." she was relieved she was able to get that off her chest.

"Your kidding me right? Is this why you were so adamant for me to help him get his company back, so you and him can be together?" he ran his hand threw his hair. "I told you how I felt about you, why is it him?" he slammed his hand on his desk

The impact made Felicity jump. "Ray, I don't feel the same way about you. I mean when I thought I did I realized my feeling for you were just as friends." She placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him. "Jean and I are two different people."

"DONT TALK TO ME ABOUT JEAN" he yelled. Felicity couldn't believe she was seeing this side of Ray. She turned on her heel to walk out his office. Ray grabbed her elbow and pulled her into him. He grabbed her neck and started placing angry kissed on her lips. His grip on her neck became so tight she thought her neck was going to snap. She tried to push him away but every time she tried he only kissed and gripped her harder. "Stop" she managed to let escape her mouth.

Hearing the door from his office being open, he pulled himself away. He looked up to see Oliver standing in the door. Oliver swept across the room and punched Ray on his jaw. "STOP" Felicity yelled. The two began throwing punches at each other. She knew Ray was no match for Oliver. She ran out the office to get Diggle.

Diggle struggled to pull Oliver off of Ray. "Oliver, please stop." she yelled. He turned around and faced her with anger in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIS SIDE." he straighten his jacket. She wasn't taking Rays side, she just didn't want Oliver to beat him to death. He had just got his company back.

"Oliver, calm down man." Diggle told him. He pushed his arm against his chest to keep Oliver from taking another swing at Ray. Ray's nose was bleeding, "You know how I feel about her Ray, I told you that on the plane and you still decided to pursue her."

Ray whipped his nose with his jacket. "No Oliver, you don't need her like I do, your just going use her like all your other girlfriends. I can actually love her and give her a life." he turned and faced Felicity.

"Im not sorry that I kissed you, but I am sorry that I couldn't get to you in time before he brainwashed you." he walked over to Felicity and reached for her hand.

Before he could reach for her hand. Felicity smacked him right across the face. "To hell with you Ray Palmer." she ran out his office on a verge of tears. She was hurt and needed to get out of there. She couldn't believe Oliver had yelled at her. Instead of going to her office she took the elevator down to the garage and jumped in her car and took off. Felicity didn't even know where she was going. She didn't stop until she came to a sign that said "Now leaving Starling City."

She pulled over to the side and banging her hands on the steering wheel and started to cry. All she wanted to do was have a good day, this was the worst day she had ever had. She didn't know how she was going to be able to fix things. Ray had forced her into an unwanted kiss and Oliver was angry at her. She grabbed her phone from her pocket book. She looked and saw 14 missed calls from Oliver.

She opened the text message he just sent.

**Oliver:**

Meet me in the Foundry, in 20 minutes.

She stared at the sign and wondered if she should keep driving. Maybe she was over her head starting a relationship with Oliver Queen. He didn't think clearly when it came to her. She heard the ping of her phone and looked to see another text.

**Oliver:**

Please

She started the engine, let out a sigh and did a U-turn making her way over to the foundry.

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:**

**Your reviews were amazing. I cant even describe how happy I am. Someone commented that Felicity and Oliver were moving too fast. I know that sometimes when I read fics, I get upset from the slow burns. I will take what you said into consideration and slow it down. I just feel they have been through so much together already. Another person asked to help co write. Please inbox me. I have an Idea. It involves removing Ray from QC. WARNING: Next chapter you guys will hate me. WE MEET BRUCE WANYE... See how his 15% comes into play and if he and oliver have a friend ship. (This story will tell you how Ray ends up in legends of tomorrow) I do not own Arrow, I just love it thats all.**


	11. Vodka

Getting out of the car was the hardest, she was scared of what she might face ahead. She didn't want to say something to Oliver she didn't mean and she didn't want Oliver to do the same. She took her key out of the mini Cooper and looked at herself in her rear mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much.

Entering into the Verdant she was greeted by Thea,

"Hey Felicity, next time you decide to piss my brother off give me a heads up. He is angry and he is beating the punching bag like it was Ray Palmers face." Thea placed a hand on her hip and started walking towards the bar.

Despite being as little as she was, Thea was very intimidating. "So you heard?" Felicity asked following Thea over to the bar. "Of course I heard he wouldn't shut up about it." She poured a glass of vodka and slid it across the bar to Felicity. "Here, you're going to need it, it helps with the make up sex. I know because it helps with Roy." She poured herself a glass too.

"Oliver and I, haven't slept together." She looked down at the glass and blushed.

"What? You would think the way he is acting you guys were screwing each others brains out." Thea said sarcastically. Felicity almost choked as she made the vodka go down her throat.

"I mean we did something sexual but it didn't go into intercourse. Wait, Oral is considered inter…." Felicity blushed. She twirled her glass and downed the rest of the vodka.

"TMI, Felicity Smoak. I don't need to have visual pictures planted in my head. Ugh I think I might take a tequila shot after that." Thea leaned against the bar and dazed off before finally speaking.

"My brother must love you Felicity, and seeing you with Ray made him pretty angry. I haven't seen him this angry since I told on him and Tommy for crashing dads car." Thea rest a hand on top of Felicity's. "You need to go down stairs and talk to him about it. He thinks you were defending Ray. I know you weren't but men don't think the same way woman do. In fact they mature slowly than we do."

Felicity gave Thea a warm smile. She couldn't believe how much Thea had grown. Who would have ever thought Thea Queen would be giving her advice. She slowly slide off the bar stool and placed the empty glass down on bar.

"You know what? Thea your right." She grabbed her purse and walked over to the Foundry door.

Before she could reach the key pad, Oliver swung the Foundry door open. He stood in front of her with no shirt and dripping in sweat. Felicity tried to brush off the butterflies that began to form in her stomach.

"Your late" Oliver said looking down at her.

Felicity had chosen to ignore the way he had just addressed her and proceeded to walk down the Foundry steel steps. The Foundry didn't look the same any more. They were in the process of moving the Foundry to another location. Oliver had gotten his family mansion back and found a hidden room down stairs in the basement. It had two large rooms and must have been used as an old wine cellar or a maids quarter. It was perfect and well hidden. No one would think to push in a brick that was hidden behind a bookcase. The first thing Oliver did was set up Felicity's computers. Her computers remained the same the only difference was the large monitor that covered an entire wall. The monitor let felicity show the team anything she wanted with just a click of a button. It also let a Felicity, keep an eye on the live video surveillance from the glades.

It was an idea he received when he visited Bruce Wayne in Gotham. Felicity began calling it The Oracle station. They moved into the new Foundry slowly not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to the Verdant. For now they worked from the old Foundry.

She looked down at the table were her computers use to be. Before she could say anything Oliver spun her around to face him. "Why? " he asked

"Why what?" Felicity asked, very confused of what he was talking about.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" he placed both hands on his hips and glared at her. Felicity couldn't help but laugh at how much him and Thea were alike.

"This isn't a joke, Felicity. This is serious. " he fixed his eyes on to her. "I finally allow myself to become serious with you and you do this to me."

"OLIVER, I DIDNT LET HIM KISS ME." Felicity yelled. She could feel the tears starting to form. She sat in her chair and placed her face on her hands. Her ponytail falling to the left side of her face.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

Felicity looked up at Oliver with tears falling down her face. "Whats, what Oliver?"

"Those bruises on you neck." He lowered himself to get a better view. "Are those finger marks?"

Felicity jumped up out her seat. "RAY FORCED ME TO KISS HIM. I DIDNT KISS HIM BACK, SO HE GRIPPED HARD ON MY NECK OLIVER AND KISSED ME." She started crying hysterically.

"Felicity, Im sorry I over reacted. I just walked in and saw him pull away from you and panicked." He started advancing towards her.

"No Oliver, stay away from me. I cant believe you would actually believe I would kiss him back. Then you accused me of taking his side. I just didn't want you to lose your company. I have always stood by your side no matter what. You should trust me, Ive never done anything to make you not trust me."

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair. He picked up the almost empty wine bottle and threw it across the room. It hit a brick wall and scattered into pieces. "DAMMIT" he yelled. "I could kill him, I could kill him with my bare hands for leaving those bruises on you. For even kissing you." He pressed his closed fist down on Felicity's old work station.

She wanted to reach for him and tell him that she was ok. But the truth was, was she didn't even know if she truly was. As much as she tried to get her body to move she couldn't.

"He's going to pay for what he did." Oliver stood up and grabbed his shirt from the chair and threw it over his head. He grabbed his jacket and walked over to Felicity and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Oliver?" she asked

He removed a strand of hair away from her face. He looked into her eyes for a moment and turned and started walking out of the foundry.

"Oliver, what are you going to do?" Felicity questioned him.

"Im going to make sure he doesn't hurt you again." He was half way up the stairs and didn't even stop to look back at her.

She started running up the stairs after him. "Oliver, wait please." she begged.

She tried to pull him back but he kept walking. "Oliver, no don't please."

Thea stood behind the bar for a moment in shock of seeing them both the way they were. When she heard Felicity ask him to not leave she followed behind Felicity.

"Oliver what is going on?" Thea asked. They were all standing in the verdant parking lot. "Go inside Thea, and tell Diggle I said to keep Ray away from Felicity."

He jumped on his bike and started the engine.

"OLIVER, PLEASE NOT FOR ME." she cried. Thea was holding on to her pulling her back.

Before he put on his helmet he looked at her with a hurt look and said. "You keep saying that Felicity… but everything I do, I do for you." with that he put his helmet on and drove away.

"OLIVER." Felicity cried. She fell to the floor crying out his name. Thea wrapped her arms around her and attempted to calm her.

**NOTES FROM AUTHOR**

I updated this chapter. Ive been busy with my summer semester...


	12. Just a dream

Felicity hadn't heard from Oliver in four days. Not hearing from him made the situation worst. She felt like she drove him away. She had returned to Queen Consolidated with Diggle as her personal body guard. Diggle made sure that Ray stood away from Felicity, despite numerous of his attempts to apologize to Felicity. Anything he needed that was work related went through Felicity's assistant first. Dig, Thea and Roy did their best filling in for Oliver while he was gone.

The lair at the Mansion, was complete. Finishing the lair had been Felicity's main priority. She worked long hours setting everything up. It helped her get her mind off of Oliver for a bit. When it came time for Felicity to go home she always found herself reluctant to do so. That is how Felicity ended up sleeping in Oliver's bed every night. Although he hadn't been home in a while his smell still lingered in his sheets. Wearing Oliver's shirts made Felicity feel like she was safe and laying her head on his pillow made her feel as if he was there holding her.

Falling asleep that night had been just like any of the others nights. She cried herself to sleep wishing he had been there with her at that moment.

_She smiled down at her son, Thomas Robert Queen. He had golden blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. "Tommy, Daddy and I have to go to work in the morning." she ran her fingers through his hair. _

_He smiled at her and gave her a sad look. "But I want to stay with you, I dont want you to leave me." he started crying._

_She grabbed her son and pulled him in her arms. "Tommy, we are not going any where we love you. Wipe your tears ok? Mommy and Daddy will always be here."_

_He looked up at her, still crying, " Thats not true Daddy is not here, he left us, he left us forever" _

_She looked around the room searching for Oliver to help her. But he was not in the room. She called his name and no answer. She looked down at her hands and saw that Tommy was gone too. "TOMMY" she screamed_

"Felicity" someone was shaking her awake.

"FELICITY" that voice seemed too familiar

She sat up in the bed quickly and pressed her knees to her chest. She looked up at the person who just pulled her out of her nightmare.

"Oliver?" she jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him.

"Where have you been Oliver?" he was home and she felt relief wash over her.

He looked down on her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Ive missed you" he said breaking from their kiss and pulling them both down on bed.

He took Felicitys hand, "I am sorry I didn't call, but I was taking care of things in Gotham." He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb softy against it.

"What were you dreaming about? I heard you scream Tommy's name. Are you alright Felicity?" he looked at her with concern in her eyes.

She looked at him in his eyes for a moment. She wanted to know where he had been and what had he done in Gotham. But right now that didn't matter to her, what mattered was that he was here. She laid her head on his chest.

"I dreamt that we had the most beautifulest son, he had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Tommy Robert Queen." Felicity could feel Oliver's heart pumping faster. She didn't care what he might think she needed to tell him. "He said that you left us and when I searched for you, you weren't there. When I looked back down at our son he was gone." She started crying.

Oliver lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I left because I need to take care of somethings. I had every intentions of coming back to you. I had to make sure you were fully mine before I came back to Starling."

She stopped crying and looked at Oliver in shock. "Oliver, what did you do?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It doesn't matter what I've done, what matters is what I'm about to do." He pulled out something from his pocket. He stood up and got on his knees at the foot of the bed. Felicity placed her hand on her mouth in shock.

"Felicity Smoak, will you do me the Honor of becoming Felicity Queen?" He opened the ring box and waited for her response.

"Oliver Queen, I would love to marry you." She placed her left hand out, he quickly slid the green gem engagement ring on her ring finger. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a loving kiss.

He picked her up and placed her slowly down on the bed. He kissed her passionately and started kissing her harder when she moaned into his mouth.

"You don't know what you do to me, Felicity." he pressed kisses down on her neck. She arched her back and moan his name softly. " I think its time we start working on Tommy Robert Queen." he whispered in her ear.

"Would you like that? " he asked moving his fingers down her leg to place inside of her.

"Yes, Oliver." she moaned

**Authors Notes: **

**What do you think Oliver did in Gotham? Did he get a chick pregnant? Did he fight with batman? Did he make a deal with batman? Did he have an orgy? **


	13. welcome home

**Warning: Graphic **

**"**God your so tight Felicity," he moved his hips to fit into her, on contact he gritted his teeth and hissed with pleasure. " I need you" she whispered into his neck. She moved her hands down his back guiding him to move faster.

He caress her breast while pushing deeply inside of her. He stopped for a second to stare at the sight before him. "God Felicity, your so beautiful" she blushed and arched her back as he began to pick up the pace.

She fell back into the bed moaning. At the sound of her moans he pushed into her harder. "Oliver" she moaned. She dugged her nails into his back. "Harder" she screamed.

He slowed down " Felicity, I dont wa…." he began to say. She placed a finger on his lips "Its alright Oliver, I wont break." He brushed his lips over her nipples before he penetrated Felicity hard with his cock. He plunged it in and out of her naked harder he went the faster her breast bounced underneath him. Her moans grew louder and she trusted her hips up matching his pace.

He gripped her ass and tried to push himself deeper. Her moans and calls of his name made him want her even more. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her. He pulled his cock in and out of her. "Oliver, Im going to come." she threw her head back. "Do you feel what you do to m, Felicity?" he moaned into her ear. "Fuck" she screamed.

Oliver could feel his cock become soaked in her cum. He pulled his cock out and rubbed the tip of his head on to her clit. "Did you like that?" He asked. She looked down and grabbed his cock sticking it back inside of her. He started slowly until she moaned "Faster."

On command he thrust his hips deeper and faster, his cock stretching her each time. She moaned with each stroke, his cock hitting harder against her walls.

"Tell me you're mine" He said. She tried to speak but it only came out in a whisper, "Im yours Oliver." she grabbed his neck and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"You feel so good, its so wet and tight for me," he thrusted harder. She let out a scream of pleasure and tried to hold back her second orgasm.

Feeling her walls throbbing on his cock, he couldn't hold back much longer. "Felicity, Im cuming" he let out a groan as he spilled his hot cum inside of her. He pulled out and laid down next to her.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak"

" I love you too, Oliver Queen"

She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Im getting in the shower care to join me?" he was propped up on the bed with one elbow. He started at the sight before him.

"Felicity Smoak, you will be the death of me."

—

The next morning Felicity awoke wrapped in Oliver's arms. She unwrapped herself and left him sleeping after last nights activities. She decided to wear jeans and her star labs shirt.

She put her hair in a ponytail. Looking in the mirror she caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger. She smiled and ran down the stairs to tell Thea.

"Thea?" she yelled coming down the stairs.

"In here" she heard Thea's voice coming from the kitchen.

She ran into the kitchen to find Thea, Diggle, and Roy. "Hey," she wasn't expecting to tell everyone at once.

"Congrats" Thea spoke up first.

"How did you know?"

Thea went up to Felicity and gave her a hug. She whispered in her ear "You and my brother could be a bit more quite while your having sex"

Felicity blushed.

"She knows because Oliver, sent me to the vault to retrieve it and I told everybody." Diggle said, with a amused look on his face.

Felicity laughed.

"Congrats Barbie," Roy gave her a smile and opened up the news paper that was sitting on the counter.

Felicity began to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thea, you can plan our wedding." she looked over to Thea who jumped in her seat happily. "I cant wait its going to be the best wedding Starling City has ever seen." Felicity smiled at Thea.

"Maybe you should hold off on the wedding planning." Roy said. His eyes were fixed on the newspaper he was reading. "What is it?" Felicity asked.

She walked over to Roy to read the paper over his shoulder.

"Queen Inc, to Merge with Wayne Tech" read the headlines. She looked down and saw a picture of Bruce Wayne and Oliver shaking hands.

"Thats not all Barbie, Bruce bought Palmers shares of QC." she didn't know what to think. This was what Oliver meant when he said Ray wouldn't hurt her anymore. "It says, Ray Palmer released a statement that he will be moving to Central City."

"Felicity, this is good now Ray won't be around any more." Thea said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oliver's, in hot water now." Dig said shaking his head. "Im going home I don't want to be around for this mess." he walked out the kitchen and Felicity could hear the front door slam.

Felicity was trying to understand why Oliver didn't tell her he had planned to merge with Wayne Tech. Bruce was on the same level as Ray Palmer to her. She looked down at the newspaper.

"Felicity" Thea called out to her as she ran up the stairs to go face Oliver.

Notes:

Was it too much? By the way this will happen in the future of the T.v show. Can anyone tell me where I got this idea from?


	14. HERO

Felicity burst into Oliver's bedroom, he was still fast asleep. Felicity walked over to the side of the bed and picked up a pillow and began whacking Oliver with it,

"WHY" WACK

"DIDN'T" WACK, WACK

"YOU" WACK

"TELL" WACK, WACK

"MEEEEE" WACK

The last wack, made Oliver jump out of bed. He grabbed Felicity by the arms, throwing her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME OLIVER!" she screamed. She started smacking him on his chest, her efforts did nothing.

He grabbed both her arms, pressing her arms on either side of her. "Calm down, Felicity and listen to me for a second." he released her hands when he saw her body wasn't tense anymore. He didn't remove himself from on top of her.

"Why Oliver? Its my company too. Im Vice President, is that why you want to marry me? Because my signature won't matter once me marry. Your not getting my signature to merge with QC with Wayne tech." She was angry maybe more than she should be but she wished he would have asked her first.

"Felicity, the reason why I didn't tell you was because I knew you would over react. I want to marry you because I love. I knew I needed to marry you, when I left on my bike to Gotham." He got off of her and sat at the edge of the bed.

Felicity sat up on the bed and pulled down her Star Labs shirt. "When you love someone you don't go behind their back and make decisions that concern them."

She knew she shouldn't feel bad for Ray but she did. She knew Ray had forced her into a kiss, but he didn't deserve losing his company. Ray worked hard on his company and to have it taken from him for a mistake he made seemed unfair.

"I feel guilty that Ray lost his company." she got up from the bed and paced around the room.

"Are you kidding me? He left bruise marks on your neck." He stared at her in shock. "There you go taking his side again."

"Im not taking his side I said I feel guilty. Bruce Wayne is just as a stuck up asshole as Ray." she crossed her hands over her chest. "Oliver, there has to be another way, Bruce isn't someone you want to do business with."

Oliver knew how stuck up Bruce could be, but he knew it was an act. Just like when he showed the world his playboy side, it was an act. He knew Bruce was hiding a secret and he knew what that secret was. He had a choice he could tell Felicity the truth or he could lose her for not telling her the truth.

"I trust him Felicity." he stood up to walk towards her.

"You trust him more than me? Because I'm telling you this is not a good business move." She placed a hand on his chest. "Oliver, please."

It wasn't his secret to tell, but he couldn't lose the girl that he loved. He had pushed her aways many times before. He just didn't know if he pushed her away this time would it be so easy getting her back.

"Listen to me," he picked her head up to glaze at her in her eyes. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Suddenly she started laughing, "Are you freaking kidding me?" She took Oliver's hands off her face. The lose of contact made his heart sink.

"Ugh, everyone is a vigilante now. So since he's a good guy you decided to do a merger between both companies?" She paced around the room, trying to let the information she just receive sink in.

"Felicity, there are other people out there that are willing to help save people." he grabbed her arm gently. "Bruce and I thought it would be a good idea to start a team, if the world was endanger more than we could handle we would team up and come together."

"A team, you have a team Oliver." she looked at him.

" Those teams would remain the same, Im talking about calling on other vigilantes if we needed favor, like when I had to stop Ra's" he kissed the top of her forehead, recalling the events of that day. "I shouldn't have had to give up so much to one man, when all I could have done was pick up the phone and ask for help."

"We have Barry." Felicity said. Deep down she knew he was right, they would be stronger in numbers. Having other heroes around would help. But she knew what was bothering her.

"How far do you plan on going with this vigilante stuff? You just told me you wanted to marry me and have children. We are in enough danger, I dont want to stop you from being a hero Oliver."

Oliver knew this was coming. "Im tired of being unhappy, I can still be a vigilante and be a husband and father. I wont let no one stop me from having a happy life" he smiled down at her.

She stepped away, "Oliver, I don't know if I can do that, I wont be able to raise our child on my own if something happens to you."

"Felicity" he reached for her.

But she pulled away, "Just give me time Oliver, this " gesturing between her and him. "is too much. I need time to think, time to not having you cloud my better judgement. Im emotionally exhausted, seeing you with other girls,Slade trying to kill me, Sara being killed, Ra trying to kill the whole city, Ray , a merger, batman."

Oliver's heart broke hearing how she felt because of him.

"I just need time to breathe." she turned and walked out of the bedroom. Leaving Oliver to place his heart back together.

—

Walking out the house she heard Thea calling her name, she didn't stop she got right in her mini copper and drove off. She knew she had hurt him, but she couldn't stop Oliver from being the hero he was meant to be. She wasn't going to be selfish the world needed him more than she needed him. Her phone started ringing, she took the phone and threw it out the window. Tears started falling down her face, she wanted to turn the car around and run into Olivers arms. Instead she started driving towards the city lines.

NOTES: DONT BE MAD THERES MORE TO COME!


	15. Smallville

Its been 3 weeks since Felicity left nothing has been the same. Oliver had tried to find her but had no luck. Dig had went to Los Vegas to see if Felicity had decided to go live with her mom, but she wasn't there. Lyla did her best and traced her credit cards, the only hit they got was an ATM withdrawal outside of Starling City.

Oliver didn't know what to do, but he knew he wanted his girl back. It was hard each day going on without her. Fighting crime wasn't the same. Last night Roy and Oliver stopped a bank robbery from happening. The bank robbers had shot Roy in the shoulder. Seeing Roy shot made Oliver snap. Oliver began beating the guy like he was a punching bag.

It took a while for Roy to pull Oliver off of him. When he had Oliver took off running. He ran and until he go back to the Mansion. His legs where screaming at him. He burst through the front doors to find Diggle waiting for him.

"You've gotta calm down man" he looked pissed off. "You almost beat a guy to death because you have so much angry built inside of you."

"I'm fine" Oliver said breathing in fast from the long run.

"Your not fine, the team thinks you should stop patrolling until we find Felicity."

"What? you cant tell me what I can and cant do. I can save my city without you guys." he was angry, angry that his team made such a decision.

Oliver walked up to his room and slammed the door. It felt like the time Robert told him he couldn't go to prom because he had crashed his Porsche . He laid down in bed and wondered where Felicity might.

—-

"Its is a beautiful day today in Smallville, the clouds are shining and the birds are chirping." she turned her head looking for the alarm clock on her dresser. She shut it off wishing she could go back to sleep.

She got up and did her morning routine. Her dress code was different from what it normally would be. She needed to blend in with the people of Smallville. So she put on some pants and a plain black tee that showed off her midriff just a little. She pulled her hair in its normal pony but opt out of wearing her glasses. Walking over to her bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and said "Ok, Felicity you can do this"

Felicity had picked Smallville because she remembered living here when she was a young girl. Her mother and her spent two years here. She had loved this place, the air smelled fresh and the people here where friendly. When she had to move to Vegas with her mom, she vowed to herself she would return when she got older.

She knew this apartment too well, because this was the same apartment her and Donna had lived in. Donna had been a waitress and had took the apartment on top of the Talon in order to open the cafe every morning. Felicity had decided she would take the apartment and waitress here, since she knew the owners.

She walked down the stairs and started brewing fresh cups of coffee. While the coffees where brewing she put down the chairs that she had placed on top of the tables. Felicity then went to the loading docks to let the delivery guys with the bakery order.

Two of her staff were already waiting for her in the back when she opened the doors. "Hey, Jenna and Bill theres some fresh cups of coffee brewing if you guys want help your self." She hated telling them what to do since they had been here longer. But they didn't seem to mind. "Jenna when you get a chance can you open up the front doors for me?" She handed Jenna the key and continued stacking the bakery selves with muffins and brownies.

Felicity felt guilty she had started off a new life away from her friends, but she knew this is what Oliver needed was to be away from her. She figured if she was moved he would move on to the next best thing.

"Hello Felicity dear, can you please make me a cup of coffee black no suger?" A tall elderly woman asked her handing Felicity four quarters. "Sure thing " she poured her a cup and handed it over to . "Im sure glad you returned home dear." said limping away with her cane.

The afternoon picked up fast, it was always so busy during that time of day. She had just finish taking an order to a table, when she bumped into someone. "Im so sorr….. Clark Kent ? Is that you?" she asked hitting him on his arm playfully.

"Well, if it isn't Felicity Smoak, I haven't seen you since my mom used to babysit you. Wow are you back in town?" he smiled and Felicity could see his dimples.

Clark Kent had grown to be a handsome man, his dimples and perfect chin spoke for their self. He was built, since he worked on a farm all his life. Clark kent had been her best friend when she was little. His mother used to babysit her all the time since her mother worked long hours. The best part of her childhood was spent on the Kent farm.

"How is your mom and dad?" she asked

"Moms fine, and dad, dad passed away from a heart attack a year ago." Oliver said looking at Felicity, she could see the look of hurt in his eyes. "Hey maybe you should stop by the house mom would love to see you."

"I would love to see her." Felicity didn't want to tell him no, after he just told her Jonathan had died. She gave Clark her number, promising to stop by later on tonight. The talon closed late at night, but that didn't mean she had to stay there all the time. She asked one of her co workers to close the cafe tonight and leave the key hidden at the loading docks.

She went upstairs and changed to some jean shorts, a tank and pulled a plaid shirt over her arms leaving it open. She waved goodbye to her staff and got into her mini copper. She turned her head to the back seat and smiled at seat in the back. She hoped Oliver was Ok.


	16. Superman

Notes: Olicity is on its way, please hold on...I wanted to start the Justice League thing and Felicity as don't tell me your not going to read because of the last couple of chapters. It's discouraging. I know Damien is what people want as her father but I figured I knew very little of him, and more on ...

She pulled into the farm, parking in the driveway. She got out the car, stopping to smell the air. She could smell the freshly turned, rich moist soil. Walking towards the house, the air suddenly turned into a sweet cinnamon smell. Martha Kent was making apple pies. Felicity remembered begging Martha to let her have more than one slice when she was younger. She opened up the front door, seeing a shadow in the kitchen. "Clark, is that you?" Martha called out.

Felicity walked into the kitchen, "Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Kent?" Martha turned towards the voice she had heard. "Felicity, is that you?" Felicity smiled, walking into Martha's awaiting embrace. Martha had been the mother she never had the two years she was in Smallville. Her mother had aways been busy working. Martha had taught her how to cook, sew and tend to some of the animals on the farm. Martha had taught her to be dependent when she needed to be.

"Felicity, Ive missed you. Last time I heard from your mother she told me you had received a job at Queen Consolidated." Martha let go of her embrace, holding Felicity by the arms to get a good look at her.

"Yeah, I got a job there for sometime and now I'm back because being a city girl was too much for me." She gave Martha a half smile, wishing that this was only half way true. Martha could tell Felicity was holding something back but she decided not to pry.

"You came right on time, dinner is ready." Martha walked over to the stove, while Felicity began setting the table. As they set up they talked discussing everything they have missed in the last couple of years. Martha walked towards the kitchen door calling out Clarks name. After five minutes of sitting at the table waiting, Martha got up from the table.

"Felicity dear, could you go to the barn and get Clark for me. I'm going to run into the hen house to feed the chickens before dinner." She grabbed a pile from under the sink and walked out the front door. Felicity walked out the kitchen door and headed towards the barn.

Anyone coming to the Kent farm for the first time would think the farm was scary at night. But Felicity, was used to it. She came to the barn opening up the door and calling Clarks name.

"Im up here" Clark called down. Felicity walked up the wooden stairs up to the loft. She stopped at the top of the steps to see Clark staring into his telescope.

"Dinner is ready, Clark." she walked towards around the loft looking at old pictures Clark had laying around. "Sorry, I was just in another world." he looked over to Felicity, smiling as she stared at a picture of them.

"Ewww, I had the most ugliest hair as a child, I remember when your mother used to try and tame it." she looked down at the girl she used to be. Her black hair was falling in bushy waves down her neck as she hugged a much younger Clark. She smiled and set the picture down on the book shelve.

"We should get going before the dinner turns cold." She started down the steps. "Wait, theres something I wanted to give you." Clark called out to her. He walked over to her and handed her a present. Felicity didn't know what to say. She opened the gift. "Its my bear from when I was younger." She stared down at the bear remembering the fun times she had with it as a child. "Clark,thank you." she gave Clark a hug and they stared down the stairs together.

Half way down the steps Felicity tripped on her untied lace, she tumbled down the steps, to then feel like she had been riding on a cloud. She stared up looking at the person who was now carrying her. "How did you," she asked, with the turn of his head Felicity knew she wasn't going to get the correct answer. He placed her down on her feet.

"Clark, you were just standing at the top of the steps with me, how did you get to the bottom so fast." She asked holding on to the rail, feeling dizzy from the tumble she had just taken. The last person she knew to have such speed was Barry. Clark began walking towards the barn door.

"Did you get struck by lightening while I was gone and get super speed?" She grabbed his elbow trying to pull him to face her. "Clark come on, you can tell me anything, we are … still are best friends…. " He stopped and half way smiled at her.

"Felicity, I've changed. When I was younger I knew that I was different but my mother didn't want me to tell you …..As i was growing up I tried to understand it but I just kept developing."

Felicity knew what was coming he was about to tell her he was a vigilante, why was everyone choosing this as a career now a days.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked. He nodded, "The only way I can tell you is if I show you." He moved next to her "Do you trust me?" When she nodded, she felt the wind slamming against her face and everything seemed like a passing blur.

When her vision became clearer she saw she was on top of a water tower. "You would think I would be used to that by now." Clark raised an eyebrow. "I have another friend that got struck by lightening and developed powers of speed." He laughed."I bet he is faster than you" Felicity sat down on the floor.

"We might have to test that out one day." he said taking a seat besides her. "Can your friend fly, see through walls, have super hearing, be bullet proof and pick up a plane?"

"Clark, your kidding me right?" she looked at him to read his face for amusement but when his face grew serious, she knew he was telling the truth. "I should start keeping a list of vigilantes I know. I cant keep up."

Clark got up and held out his hand "Come on, I can hear mom calling us from the kitchen.I will tell you more after dinner."

—-

"Oliver, we found her." Lyla walked into the lair with Diggle. She handed Oliver a folder. He opened the folder to see a newspaper article from Smallville. "LIONEL LUTHORS DAUGHTER RETURNS TO SMALLVILLE" he took a deep breathe.

Although he was in shock he didn't care at the moment that Lionel was her father. He knew what kind of man Lionel was and knew he had to get to Felicity before it was too late.

"Oliver, you need to give her time" Diggle said taking the folder from Oliver. "We don't have time, Diggle. Lionel Luthor is a dangerous man."

—

After dinner, Felicity drove home with Clark in her passenger seat. He told her that he was from another planet named Krypton and that his parents sent him here to protect him. He told her about the meteor rocks and the names of people who knew about his identity.

Halfway up the street to the talon, Clark made her stop the car. "Felicity, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about me." she looked at him in shocked. "Clark are you ok?"

"I'm fine, its just that Lionel is at the talon waiting for you." she raised an eyebrow. "Its the whole x ray thing." he said, she nodded. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Lionel right now. "Promise me, you won't tell Lionel, Felicity he is dangerous and is not to be trusted."

"Clark, I promise….. I'm good at keeping secrets. Your my best friend you should know that. I kept your secret that you were in love with Lana." Clark flinch at the sound of her name. Felicity pretended not to notice. She started the car, when she turned her head to stare at Clark he was gone. "Oh Frack, I gotta get used to that too."


	17. The Luthor Family

Note: I finished this Chapter early, hope you like.

—-

When she walked into the Talon the first thing she saw was Lionel Luthor sitting in a chair reading the Smallville newspaper. Felicity could see Cindy had started cleaning up for the night.

"You would think, they would stop calling you Felicity Smoak, and start calling you Meghan Luthor. Remind me to call the Smallville newspaper and have this reporter fired" he continued to look at the newspaper.

Felicity became frustrated, "Why are you here Lionel?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your home Felicity and I think its time you and I got acquainted. After all you don't just come from being the Vice President at Queen Consolidated to retrieving your mothers Talon. So my question to you is, what happen in Starling to make you leave?" he put the newspaper down and picked up his coffee still staring at his daughter.

Felicity had knew asking Lionel for the Talon back would come at a price. She knew the way Lionel worked. If he did you a favor, he would want something in return. Her mother had been Lionel's mistress and was made a home wrecker after Lionel divorced his wife. Felicity's half brother, Lex never could forgive her and her mother. He blamed them for his mother dying, saying she was depressed because Lionel had cheated on her. Lionel bought the Talon for her mother as a gift. But after a few years together, Lionel cheated on her mother as well. Donna worked long hours while Felicity was practically raised by Martha Kent.

After a while, the hatred for the Smoak family grew because Lex began to spread horrible rumors. He would lie and say Donna had burned him with a pot of coffee and that she was stealing money from Lionel. This very hardship and of course Lionel never being there caused her mother to move them to Vegas. Lionel never stopped them from leaving and refuse to support her mother financially.

"Lionel stop acting like you care about me. You didn't care when my mother was being called a home wrecker or when we left town" She walked to the register, opening it to count todays profit. He followed behind sitting on the stool at the counter. "I know my life might seem like a joke to you Lionel but it isn't."

"People change Felicity, and the reason why I didn't come after you and your mother is because I knew you were better off without me. But that doesn't mean I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. The anonymous scholarships to MIT, that was me"

Felicity slammed the register shut, "You act like it was a gift or something, thats what you are suppose to do as a father Lionel, pay for my college."

"I did not come here to fight with you Felicity, I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. There is a space for you on the board at Luthor Corp that has your name on it. Take your time here at the Talon, I know this is not your type of scenery in the first place." he got up from the stool and fixed his tie.

"I know I wasn't a good dad before but I promise to make that up to you Felicity, You have to give me a chance for once." Felicity followed Lionel towards the front door. "Lionel, I don't need anything from you, I can handle my own."

He turned to face her "You know your so much like me, I can tell by the way you left Starling after you heard Queen Consolidates were going to merge with Wayne Industries. I would have done the same thing because doing business with the Wayne's has never had a good ending." He walked out the front door getting into his ride.

Felicity stood there and stared down at the road. He was right, leaving after hearing the Wayne's was merging with QC was something he would do. She let her fathers family hatred of the Wayne's get the best of her. She let her fathers stereotype of them cloud her better judgement. She locked the front door and continued towards the back to dismiss Cindy for the day. She walked up the stairs wondering how Oliver's day had went, she missed him and wanted to run back to Staring in his arms.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment, jumping in her bed. She found herself more than ever missing Oliver. She soaked her pillow that night with tears until she fell asleep.

"Do you think, Clark told her what ever it was that he is hiding?" Lex asked looking through paper work on his desk.

"I don't know son, but the only way we can tell is if we won her affection first." he sat in the chair in front of Lex's desk. "My daughter is the best at keeping secrets."

Lex looked up from his paper work. "Do you think she will tell Bruce what she saw that day?"

"She may be her mothers daughter, but she is a Luthor first. She won't tell a soul. But I think its time you start making amends with your sister. After all I did write her in my will." he got up from the chair, walking with his cane to the glass doors.

He turned and faced his son. "We should never forget about family Lex."

Once he left Lex pulled a copy of his fathers Will out of his draw, He didn't think it was fair Felicity was going to earn 50 percent of everything his father owned including the company. He knew Felicity did not know about this, so he knew he had to let her know.

—

Oliver called the cockpit through the plane phone "How long until we are in Smallville?"

"We will touch down by morning, "

For some reason this comforted him because he knew he finally was going to see Felicity again. He finally laid his head back and tried to get some rest.

—

He got into a rental car, and sped off towards the address Lyla had given him. He could see why Felicity chose to come here. The scenery was beautiful. On his way towards the address he saw a house with a sign that said for sale. He took down the number and called his lawyer giving him the telephone on the sign.

He pulled up to the address, finding a parking down the street. He got out and looked around at the small shops. People smiled at him and he smiled back. This town was the definition of Happyville. He walked in to the place that read The Talon, it had was decorated to give an Egyptian feel. There was ornaments in the form of sphinxes and hieroglyphics painted on the walls and pillars. The walls were gold and yellow. There were stairs to the right and a door to the left that read on top theater.

Oliver looked around the room, looking for the one person that mattered the most to him. He didn't see her, but he heard her voice. "James please take this to table four." He looked towards her voice. She handed the guy named James the tray and walked towards the register.

"Here you go , your usually one cup of coffee black no sugar." The old lady called got up from the stool. "Thank you, my dear I'm so glad your back you make the best coffee."

Oliver walked up to the counter, Felicity was brewing a fresh pot of coffee. "Felicity" he said softly. She spun around "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my girl back."


	18. Kiss and make up

Notes: Very good reviews, so I decided to get this chapter in a little bit early. My intentions were never to split Olicity. I would never! I just wanted to do something different, I feel like a lot of the Olicity Fics play it safe. I hope this is different. I have yet to find a Beta and I don't know how that works. I would like to start a new fic soon.

They walked upstairs to Felicity's apartment. She walked in and sat down on the couch. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry but the words would not come out. Soon she felt Oliver, sit on the couch next to her.

"I just want to know why." he said softly.

"I told you why, I can't keep you from being the Arrow, Oliver. You started talking about joining forces with Batman and I panicked. I thought this whole crusade was going to be temporally." She looked down at her hands, playing with her nails nervously.

"Felicity, after all we have been through how could you just leave me like that. You never even gave me a chance. You just left me in Starling like I was nothing." Oliver was trying his hardest to keep his hands off of Felicity, but he could not help but place his hands on top of hers. "Oliver don't talk like that, you are everything to me. I thought you were better off with out me."

"How can I be better off without you, I've been losing my mind because of you. I need you Felicity." She got up from the couch walking over to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. "Your pulling away again, why?"

"I'm not Oliver." she began putting sugar in her coffee. Oliver looked down at her shaking hands. "Your thinking about running again, aren't you?" He walked into the kitchen blocking Felicity from exiting.

"Oliver, what are you…. I'm not thinking about running." she stirred her cup and took a sip of the hot coffee. "The merger between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Industries can not happen."

"Felicity, why can't the merger happen. I thought you would love for this to happen. About a month ago you were a fan of Batman. So what has changed?"

"What's changed is the fact that Bruce is Batman." she slammed her hand down on the counter. "I don't want to talk about Bruce anymore or the merger."

"I need you to answer one more thing." he walked up to her. Felicity could feel every inch of him pressed against her. "Why Smallville and when were you going to tell me Lionel was your father?"

"I chose Smallville because I loved it here as a child. And I didn't tell you Lionel was my father because I don't consider him my father. He's just the man who helped my mother create me." She began playing with the buttons to his shirt.

" I don't care who your father is, your still the same Felicity Smoak to me." he pressed a kiss on her forehead. Oliver had a lot on his mind that he wanted to ask her and plenty of things he wanted to say. But all that came out was, "Your perfect, Felicity Smoak." he moved to kiss her gently on her lips, when the doorbell rang. She pulled away from him walking towards the door to answer it. "It might be Clark, bringing me some dinner from Martha." she opened the door to see Lex standing in front of her.

He let him self in, taking off his jacket and setting it on the couch. "It's not everyday that my baby sister comes to town. Still in love with that Clark boy Felicity?" he looked around pretending to just spot Oliver. "You must be Oliver Queen, a man stupid enough to lose his entire family fortune. But congrats on getting it back, too bad you need to merge with Wayne Industry to stay on your feet."

Felicity was angry, how dare he barge into her apartment like that. "Lex get out, you are not welcomed here." She still held the door opened gesturing for him to leave. He didn't move. Oliver was getting frustrated and began advancing towards him. Felicity put a hand out to stop him. "Down boy" Lex said with a amused look on his face. He pulled a paper out of his coat pocket. "I need to talk to you in private Felicity."

"What ever you have to say can be said in front of Oliver, Lex." she shut the door and walked towards Oliver. Oliver placed a loving hand on her back. Lex gave them a look of disgusted. "I just wanted to let you know, Lionel is leaving you 50 percent of everything he owns, including Lex Corp." he handed her the will.

Felicity took it and glanced down at the paper. It was an official will of Lionel Luthor. "Why would he, your his son. I don't need this I can work for my own things." she handed the will back to Lex. Oliver began rubbing small circles on her back.

"I had a feeling we would be on the same boat. That is why my lawyer, will be meeting with us at Lionel's office; so we can demand that he write you off his will." he grabbed his jacket and placed it back on. "We can save your image of being a gold digger if we do this. I'm sorry that we couldn't save your mothers, but theres still hope left for yo…." Before he could finish his sentence, Felicity drew her hand back and whipped it across Lex's face as hard as she could. "GET …. THE …. HELL ….OUT" she yelled and swung opened her apartment door.

"You should have never came back here Felicity, your a home wrecker just like your mother." he yelled at her. Oliver couldn't compose himself any longer, he grabbed Lex by the collar and threw him out the front door. "You better not say anything about that night Felicity." Lex warned before the door was slammed in his face by Oliver.

Oliver turned around to face Felicity. Tear were slowly dripping down her face. "I'm sorry Felicity, I should have never let it get that far." He pulled her into a hug.

"No, he's right I should have never came back to Smallville." she buried her head into Oliver's chest. "Shhhhhh Felicity it's Ok." she would not stop crying. Oliver grabbed her softly by the arms to stare at her. "Felicity, did Lex hurt you?" he needed to know but he was scared of the answer he might receive. She shook her head no. "It's nothing…just forget about it" she wiped her eyes.

"Felicity, look at me. Its something because you wouldn't be this worked up if it was nothing. I know you like the back of my hand." he wiped tears falling down her face.

"Oliver, I'm so tried of keeping secrets." she stared at him with red eyes. "Its ok Felicity, I'm here. You know your secrets are safe with me." she knew she could trust him, she was just scared of his reaction.

"It has something to do with Bruce Wayne." she said.


	19. The Wayne's

"Did Bruce do something to you Felicity?" Oliver asked. He quickly balled his hands into a fist.

"No, I saw something that happened to Bruce and I was told to keep it a secret." she sat down on the couch. Placing her hands on her face, recalling the memories of that night. "It happened when I was six…"

_"__Daddy, you promised you were going to take me to the museum ." Felicity said, jumping up and down in her seat._

_"__Felicity, the museum can wait till tomorrow. I have to make a quick stop. I need you to stay in the limo." He reached for something under his seat, tucking it into his coat pocket. "You can let me out right here." he said to his driver. _

_"__Felicity, stay in the car Ok? I'll be right back." he opened the door and got out the car. _

_Felicity could not sit still. She looked out the window. "Woahhhh, the museum" It was just the thing she wanted to see. Felicity had always followed rules, it was Lex that was the rule breaker. No matter how much she tried to follow the rule of staying in the car, the museum was calling her name. She didn't know why her father would leave her and go to the museum. _

_She got out the car slowly, trying her hardest not to disturb the driver who was sleeping in the front. The streets were full with people and she closed the limo door quietly behind her. She started walking towards the museum when she hard yelling coming from the alleyway. She ignored the yelling until she heard a familiar voice coming from the dark alley._

_"__You owe me a lot of money Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, now I expected for you to pay me back in full." _

_" __You want that money from us because your trying to build a machine that can wipe out half the entire race." said taking his wife's hand and walking towards the museum side door._

_"__I expect to see the money on my desk by Monday, ." Felicity could see the shadow of her father._

_"__You won't receive any money from us, because come Monday you won't be a free man anymore." _

_"__Is that a threat?" Lionel asked reaching inside his coat pocket for something._

_"__Its a promi….." before could finish his sentence Felicity heard two loud blast and ran to the limo. She opened the limo doors and sat as far away from Lionel's seat as she could._

_A few minutes later the door opened and Lionel sat in his place inside the limo. "Whats the matter sweetie?" He asked moving closer to Felicity._

_"__Did … Did you kill, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne?" she asked trying to control herself from shaking. "Of course not sweetie, what would make you think that? Talk like that can get you into a lot of trouble." He moved towards her and placed an arm around her shoulder. _

_"__You don't want people hearing you talking crazy, you seen what happen to Lex's mother. Do you want to end up like her?" he asked staring down at her. _

_"__No, I don't." she knew what he had done was wrong, but he was right no one would believe her. They would think she was crazy just like Lex's mother. "Now Felicity, why don't we forget all about this night and never speak of it again ok?"_

_"__Ok, but when can we go back to the museum." she asked. Just like that she had pretended she had forgotten. Even four months later when her and her mother was taunted out of town because of the rumors Lex had spread._

—

"So Lionel killed Bruce's mother and father? Felicity, we have to tell him" Oliver said jumping up from his chair to grab his coat.

"Oliver we can't, no one will believe me." she grabbed his hand "Please don't tell him, Bruce will hunt me down Oliver because I'm a Luthor as well."

"Felicity, do you know that Bruce found his mother and father in that alley way? He had attended the museum that night with them. He found both of them dead. We can't just keep this a secret." he ran his hand over his head. "I can get him to tell the truth."

"Oliver, torturing Lionel will not get him to confess. He is a smart man, my father." she hated referring to him as her father but it was the truth. "If you tell Bruce, he will kill Lionel and thats not what we do Oliver we don't kill people. We try and bring them to justice. I can't have Lionel's death on my hands when I already have Bruce's parents death on my hands."

"Your right Felicity, we need to bring Lionel to justice. We need to find evidence that he killed Bruce's parents." he started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going Oliver?" she blocked the door way to keep him from leaving.

"I'm going to the Luthor mansion to find evidence." he crossed his hands over his chest. "Oliver you can't go please!" She threw herself into his arms. "Felicity, I know you are scared but if I don't go who will?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver I can't loose you again not when we just started getting our relationship together. I might know someone who could get in and out of the mansion in a flash." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Felicity, Barry has his own problems right no…" she placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "I like you better that way, and I wasn't talking about Barry." He remained quiet and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oliver, Its Clark… Clark is superman, he has x ray vision, he's fast, bullet proof, shoots lasers out of his eyes and he can fly." she spread her arms to show how a bird would fly.

"He sounds like the prefect man, you keep mentioning this Clark guy and I'm starting to get pretty envious of this guy. Is there something I should know?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Oliver, he's been my best friend since I was six. We practically grew up in diapers together. I wasn't suppose to tell his secret, I feel horrible. I should have let him tell you." she rolled her eyes at Oliver's jealous stare .

"I was your best friend up until like a month ago, and we practically closed each others bullet wounds together. Now look at us we can't keep our hands out of each others pants." he grabbed her hem of her pants and pulled her closer to him. "Oliverrrrr" she moaned as he trailed kissed down her neck.

"Lionel can wait one more day." he unfastened her bra and licked down towards her nipples.

"Fine one more day." she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She needed a way to get rid of her stress and this was a perfect release.


	20. Just tell Bruce

"So Superman lives on a farm?" Oliver asked pulling into the driveway of the Kent farm. "Laugh all you want but you lived on an island for five years with no electricity." she got out of the car and walked hand in hand with Oliver to the front of the house. The ground was wet from the rain from the night before. With every step that she took she grew nervous because she didn't know how well Oliver and Clark will get along.

" Mrs. Kent " she called out entering the house.

"She went out for the day." Clark said descending down the steps. "Who might you be?" he asked Oliver.

"My name is Oliver Queen." Oliver extended his hand for Clark to shake.

Clark looked down at Oliver's extended hand. "Yeah, I don't think so. What are you doing here on my property ? Usually when rich people like you show up on our farm nothing good happens."

Felicity cleared her throat she could see the tension building up between Oliver and Clark. "He's not here to start any problems Clark, I bought him here with me. I have ….. We have a favor to ask you. "

Oliver's phone rang. "I have to take this call, it has something to do with the merger. Would you excuse me for one sec." he put the phone to his ear and walked out the front door.

"Felicity, what the hell is going on. Did you tell him my secret?" Clark asked, he walked into the kitchen trying keep his voice as quiet as possible.

"Clark, I need you to understand that Oliver has a secret too and I told him because we need your help." she placed a hand on his arm.

"Felicity, you promise you wouldn't tell anyone. You don't understand whats at stake here. If people find out about me they won't react so kindly to me. I'm from another planet for gods sake." he walked over to the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of water.

"Clark, he doesn't know your from another planet. I didn't tell him that much, he just thinks you have powers you were born with. He has his own secret too." she watched as Clark stared out the window.

"Yeah and what might his secret be? What he's Batman?" he asked in a playful manner.

"Funny you should mention Batman, I just found out his secret identity and its not who I would expect." she shook her head back and forth in disbelief.

"My secret is, is that I'm the Arrow." Oliver said walking into the kitchen. He walked up to Felicity and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"So your Starling City's vigilante?" Clark asked in disbelief. "You know what I believe you because now a days any thing is possible. So why would Starling City's vigilante be standing in a farm boys kitchen."

"Because Lionel killed Bruce Wayne's parents and I need your help bringing them to justice." Felicity blurted out.

"Felicity, what are you talking about? Do you know what happen last time I went toe to toe with the Luthors? Lex tried to kill Lana, he took away the one thing that I loved the most from me." he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Look I'm not saying don't bring Lionel to justice, I'm just saying you could end up hurt. Your his daughter but your not his favorite. You saw what he did to Lex when he defied him, he stuck him inside a crazy home."

"We have to try because our only other choice is telling Bruce Wayne." Oliver said siting in a chair across from Clark.

"Then I think you should tell Bruce because Felicity will get caught in the cross fire if you take him to court." Clark looked over at Felicity waiting for her to say something.

"I should have never came back to Smallville, it was stupid of me." She looked down at her shoes.

"Felicity, it wasn't stupid but we have to make a decision on what we are going to do." Oliver got up from the chair and walked over to Felicity's side.

"Clark, is right. I need to tell Bruce. If someone killed my parents I would want to know. Plus Lionel has a lot of power, who says he will stop killing people even if he is in jail." She looked over at Clark. "Im sorry I told your secret Clark."

"Felicity, its ok. Lex and Lionel have been trying to find out my secret for the longest. They have done so many things to me and the people that I love. I have no strength to deal with them again. My mother has gotten a job working as Lionel secretary and if I had helped you imagine how that could effect my mother." he looked at the picture siting on the table in front of him.

"Ever since my dad died of a heart attack, we have been having a hard time running the farm. My mother took the job to help pay the bills. I actually start working for the Daily Planet next week. What I'm trying to say is, don't start a fight with Lionel. Go back to Starling City and tell Bruce the truth." he got up from the couch and began walking Felicity and Oliver to the front door.

"I guess its time for me to face my fears, even if Bruce is Batman." As soon as she realized what she had said she covered her mouth. "I guess its too late to take that back." Oliver looked around the room and acted like he didn't hear what Felicity had just let slip out of her mouth.

Clark hadn't he looked shocked, "I mean… I guess I can't be too shocked because it seems like all billionaires are becoming vigilante now a days."

Oliver shook Clarks hands and walked towards his car. Felicity walked out the front door and gave Clark a hug. "I'm going to leave town by tonight, I'm going to start packing and get someone to watch over the Talon. Don't do nothing, I wouldn't do farm boy."

"Felicity if you need me just call me, I don't mind flying out to Starling for you. Even if …." He pointed his chin towards the car where Oliver was waiting for Felicity. "Even if billionaire over there decides to break your heart, you know I don't mind coming over there to break his."

"Woahhhh, with the testosterone. He won't break my heart Clark, not this time." She looked over to the car.

"So he has broken your heart before?" Clark pretended to start walking towards the car. She put out a hand to stop him. "Very funny Clark….. You know your are the best, best friend a girl could ask for." She started walking towards the car, waving goodbye to Clark.

Before she go into the car she yelled over to him. "HAVE MARTHA SEND ME SOME APPLE PIES."

She got into the car and they drove away. The sun was shining and her hair was blowing in the wind. She felt like she could face anything as long as she had Oliver, Clark, Dig, Thea and Roy by her side.

"You know something?" Oliver questioned smiling at the road a head.

"No, what?"

"I'm happy when I'm with you." he reached over and grabbed Felicitys hand and squeezed lightly.

"Well, I'm happy with you too Oliver Queen."


End file.
